


Truth Or Dare?

by RoxyGirl24



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyGirl24/pseuds/RoxyGirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is a story about the bad day Will is having...And to top things off, he agreed to go Chad's party. He knows Chad's parties usually involve a game of truth or dare and him making a complete ass of him self...But that changed when he met Sonny. A dark hair brown eyes boy who rocked his world upside down. What will young William choose? Truth? Or maybe Dare?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truth Or Dare?  Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note: Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for fair use for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.
> 
> I do not own the characters or the flirtation quotes used in this story. I will also be using a few real brand names like Captain Morgan rum etc...

**TRUTH OR DARE?**

**(Will's POV)**

_I'm having the worst day ever! Believe me when I say that ever since I got up this morning, my day has been a disaster..._

_First I woke up 30 minutes late for my first class...Second, I almost split open my head on the corner of my night table because I decided the floor was now my new laundry hamper...Great Idea Horton! You're such a genius! Third, I searched over an hour for my debit card...Searching every inch of my dorm room until I found it laying there in counter next to my keys where I had put it last night...It was probably laughing at me this whole time...I'm here you moron! And, to add the cherry on top of the sundae, I agreed to go to this damn party Chad's having tonight! We all know how Chad's parties usually end, with me half drunk and passed out in a corner somewhere or making a complete idiot of myself..._

_But tonight, it ain't gonna happen! I'm not drinking one single drop! It's just gonna be me and a bottle of H2O. What? Don't believe me? You should! Because tonight, Will Horton is gonna be a good boy! You can count on that!_

_Oh shit...I think I forgot the shower! (I smell myself) Yup, sure didn't shower by the way I smell...Even the neighbor's dog sniffed me and started running in the other direction! Guess that was the first clue that I stank!_

_This day just keeps getting better and better by the second..._

_After finally taking a shower, Yes I took a shower! I reached Chad's apartment and pause at the door before I entered..._

_Maybe I should just turn around and go back home...I'm not really felling it tonight. Maybe today was just a preview of how bad my night's going to turn out! The hell with it, I'm going back home!_

_Before I can turn my back and start walking in the opposite direction, the door opens and Chad sees me...Shit!_

**Chad:** Hey Horton! Where do you think you're going?

_Damn...Busted..._

**Will:** Hey...I...I was just going to...

 **Chad:** Save it and get your ass in here!

_He grabs me by the shirt and pulls me inside..._

**Will:** Hey watch it! This is a new shirt!

 **Chad:** Stop being a pussy and get inside, we're about to play truth or dare...

_Oh no! Not truth or dare...I remember the last time I played truth or dare...And trust me again when I say it wasn't one of my best moments..._

**Will:** Chad, I'm not playing tonight. Forget about it! I remember last time and I'm not looking for a repeat performance...

_Really not!_

**Chad:** Oh come on! Be a sport Horton...

_Be a sport? Since when is being a dumb ass a sport?_

**Will:** Ain't gonna happen!

_Not in a million years! Never! Jamais!_

**Chad:** We need you man! And you owe me!

_Owe him?_

**Will:** For what?

 **Chad:** For getting those pictures removed from the University website...Remember? You, the bottle of Jack and the...

_Oh God...The pictures! I forgot about those..._

**Will:** Alright, alright...Don't remind me!

_I rather forget about that awful night...Thanks to Chad and the perks of being a DiMera, He got them removed...Thank God!_

**Chad:** So, you're game?

_Do I even have a choice?_

**Will:** Yeah...

 **Chad:** Sweet! Let me get the guys together and we can get started...This is gonna be great man! I just know it!

_Yay! Great! Can't wait! Not!_

_We both walk together inside...Chad is over excited and running everywhere trying to gather the guys...I for one, am looking for anything I can get my hands on...I walked into the kitchen and found exactly what I was looking for...Jackpot! A 32oz bottle of Captain Morgan! O.k.! I lied! I'm need something stronger than water!_

**Will:** This might help me forget...

_Looking down at the bottle...And that's when I heard a soft but husky voice..._

_**"Forget about what?"** _

_Crap...Did I say that out loud? You've got to be kidding me here!_

**Will:** Oh nothing...

_I was almost afraid to look over at who it was...But his voice caught my attention...I turned slowly to face him..._

**Sonny:** Hi, I'm Sonny...

_My jaw dropped...Seriously dropped...Who the hell is this guy? And why do I find him incredibly attractive...His eyes sparkled and his hair...Oh my God his hair! Who even has hair this great?_

**Will:** I...I...Will...

_I finally managed to shake his hand..._

**Sonny:** Will? Nice to meet you Will. So, what are you trying to forget?

_Right now. I'm not trying to forget anything, I'm trying to remember how to breathe and speak! Holy mother of hotness! Wait...Hotness? What the fuck is wrong with me?_

**Will:** It's nothing really...

_Oh it's something alright! First off, I'm not into dudes! Second, I'm really starting to freak out here! I need a drink! Now! And third, I'm not into dudes!_

**Sonny:** Well, it doesn't look like it's nothing...You're shaking...Let me help you out with that...

_He reaches over slowly and takes the bottle out of my hands and opened it up and pours me a shot...I managed to get a quick sniff of his perfume...He even smells great! What am I thinking?_

**Will:** Thanks man...I...

_Great! Cat got my tongue again! This is so fucking perfect!_

**Sonny:** You're welcome Will...I better get back in there, before my friend starts freaking out. He told me this was a good place to meet hotties...Guess he was right!

_He winked at me and left to go back into the living room..._

_Without even thinking, I thew back my head and in one single gulp, took down my first shot of rum and took a deep breath...Immediately pouring myself another one and chugging it down...Trying to figure out what the hell just happened there..._

_Who was this guy? And why am I so worked up over him? I don't have a girlfriend, but that doesn't mean I'm into dudes...Right? Why am I even questioning myself? I would know if I like guys...Wouldn't I?_

_My first instinct was to bolt...But something deep inside told me to stick around...I filled up my third shot and drank it up! O.k...Breathe...In...Out...It's just a weird night Horton...Get a grip...In a few hours, you're going to forget all about this like encounter with Mr. Perfect...Mr. Perfect?_

_Chad walked in..._

**Chad:** Will? You coming? We're about to start...Better bring that bottle with you...You might need it!

_Great! That's all I need tonight! I definitely know I'm gonna need the bottle...First, to forget about this Sonny guy and second, to forget about what the hell Chad's gonna have me do this time to make a completely and utterly fool of meself...All remaining 29oz of it..._

**Will:** Yeah man, I'll be there in a minute...

_Alright, here goes another front page story in the diary of a dumb ass! Why do I always get myself into these types of situations? Guess I'm a sucker for embarrassment..._

**_To be continued..._ **


	2. Truth Or Dare? Chapter 2

TRUTH OR DARE? CHAPTER 2

(Will's POV)

I walk in the living room and everyone is ready to start the game...Everyone except me! Seriously! Who would want to start a game that makes you look like an idiot? No me that's for sure! But after the weird night I'm having, I might as well join in and make myself useful... I look around and try to check out the crowd and see who is all here and ready to see me in action...We have the usual gang of T., Brian, Tyler, and a few others I don't know, but that's when he caught my eye again...The new dark-haired, brown-eyed boy who smelled like heaven...The boy who helped me open my bottle of Captain M. just a few minutes ago...The boy who as me second guessing myself if I'm into dudes?

Wait...Am I second guessing myself? Better take another shot ASAP! Because I need it! I'm clearly losing my mind here...And this is just and understatement! I try to act cool and walk around working the room with my charm...But who am I kidding? It's barely 10 pm and I'm already starting to feel the effects of Mr. Morgan! This is not going as I planned it would...

I continue to walk around, already drunk and inebriated, trying not to focus my attention on the hot new guy standing over in the there...That Sonny guy who has a smile that could make your heart beat a mile a minute with just one look...Wait...Where did he go? Am I just hallucinating? He was right there a minute ago...Not that I was looking or anything like that...Alright, alright...I was looking! There I said it! Happy now!

My eyes continue searching the room for him...But he's no where in site...So, I decide to forget about it and I start dancing to the music playing...Hey! I might as well dance and pretend I'm enjoying myself...Right? Just as I was about to turn around, I felt something...I felt someone standing behind me...I pretended not to notice, but that's when I remembered that smell...The cute dark haired boy's perfume! Holy shit! He's standing behind me right now, and here I am dancing like a moron and signing to the lyrics of I'm sexy and I know it...

Sonny: Nice moves!

Oh dear God...This can't be happening to me again...

Will: Hey again...Sonny right?

Hey again? Sonny right? What the hell was that? Whatever! I can't admit that I was Checking him out...What the hell was I suppose to say? "Hi, I'm Mr. right. Someone said you were looking for me"? I go with my second choice...

Sonny: Yup, that's me! So, you from around here?

Will: Yeah, I go to Salem U. And you?

Nice job! This isn't so bad!

Sonny: I just moved here from Chicago a few weeks ago...Still getting to know the place...But from what I see so far, Salem looks promising!

Promising? Is he flirting with me?

Will: Yeah, It's a great town...

Should I flirt back? I think I should...But what if he's not flirting? Now I'm confused! Thanks Captain Jack! No wait, Jack Morgan! No that's not it...Captain Morgan...Yeah, that's it! Captain Morgan! So confused...It's not even passed 11 and I'm already plastered. Better have a few more shots before I say something really stupid...

Sonny: Hey there big boy, maybe you should try taking it easy there for a bit. Don't wanna have you passed out before you have a chance to have some fun, or at lease hang out with me a little while longer.

Ah ha! I knew it! He is flirting with me! What should I say? Think fast...

Will: So you wanna hang out with me?

But before I can even get his answer, Chad interrupts...Perfect timing as always!

Chad: Let's play round one of truth or dare! So who's going first? Let's see...

Oh no! Chad's looking around the room...Please don't look at me...

Chad: Will, you're first!

Shit!

Chad: Get your ass over here and stop flirting with that guy over there!

Hun? What did he just say?

I walk up to Chad and try to justify my actions...Grabbing his arm...

Will: I'm not flirting! I swear! I'm just being extra nice to someone who's very attractive...I was just asking him a simple question...

Wait a minute...Did I just say I found him attractive?

Chad: Relax man, I was just messing with you! But form the look on your face right now, I'm not so sure about that! Is everything o.k. man?

Will: I'm fine. Just a bit tipsy!

Confused as hell is how I should put it...What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I suddenly attracted to guy? Oh no, I forgot about Sonny!

I turned around searching for him and he's gone! No where in site and I never got a chance to explain myself to him...He's gonna think I'm a total loser...

Chad: Alright, if you say you're o.k, then let's get started!

Will: Chad, can I just have a minute? I need to take some air...

What I really mean is that I have to find Sonny...

Chad: Sure man, but don't go bolting on me now...

That might just be a good idea right now...

Will: I won't...I just need a few minutes...

Chad: O.k., but hurry back...

I nod and walk towards the front door...

Once outside, I take a deep breath...Letting my lungs inhale the cool crisp air that the night brought upon us...But the air wasn't the only thing I inhaled...I could smell his perfume again...That intoxicating smell or rich cotton and verbena that only Hugo Boss can pull off...I knew he was close...Before I decided to turn around, I try to remind myself that first off, I'm drunk! And can't take responsibility for my actions. Second, I'm young and pretty good looking. Wait...Let me phrase that again...I'm young and totally hot! And Third, I'm probably never gonna have this chance ever again...So I might as well make the most of it...Even if it's the alcohol talking right now, it's a chance I'm willing to take...Here goes...

Will: Are you following me?

I say with a smirk...

Sonny: Well what if I am? I was told to follow my dreams...

Damn, this guys is good...

Will: Oh really? Is that so...If life would just be so easy...

If it was only that simple...

Sonny: If life was supposed to be easy, then I wouldn't be sitting here trying to figure out a way to get you to fall head over heels in love with me...

Did the sun just come up? Or did he just smile at me? Oh he smiled at me alright! Him and his perfect smile and those lips...Oh those lips...I sit there studying him over like a mid term...Going over him from top to bottom, but then, I got lost for a moment when I reached his eyes...I was staring...

Will: I'm sorry for staring like that...I'm just...I mean...

Sonny: It's okay, you don't have to stop staring...I don't mind...

This guy is too good to be true!

Will: I'm sorry if I sound like a complete jackass...I just have no idea what's happening to me tonight...Beside the fact that I'm...

Sonny: You're what Will, Confused? I get it...No need to explain...

Will: Thanks...

I say in a low voice...

Sonny: Can I ask you a question?

He politely asked...How could I ever say no?

Will: Yeah...

Sonny: Did you mean what you said in there? That you find me attractive?

Oh no he didn't just ask me that...If I answer this, I will have to admit that I...I might be into dudes...Well not dudes really...Him! Into him! I'm not sure I'm ready to make that declaration just yet...But I do find him attractive. But this might also be the booze talking too...How can I be sure? Maybe I need another shot...Never mind the shot, I'll just take the whole damn bottle...

Will: I had a really bad day today, and I might not remember this tomorrow...But if I do, can I answer you then if that's okay with you?

Nice reply Horton...Perfect way to get his phone number...Slick! A lot better than "Hey! Got a cell phone? Translation: I want your number without making this awkward!

Sonny: Sounds like a plan, here's my phone number...Text me if you ever want to hang out sometime...

Yes! I got a phone number! Not bad Horton, not bad at all...

Will: Well, I better be getting back inside...My friend is waiting in there for me to make a complete and utterly ass of myself again...

Sonny: Chad right?

Will: Yeah, the one and only!

Sonny: I should also head off...It's getting pretty late...

No! He's not leaving! He can't leave!

Will: It's early still...Why don't you come back inside and I can introduce you to the guys...Remember? Having fun?

Sonny: I could maybe stay a bit longer, but only if you're asking...

Will: Alright, I'm asking...Come on...

Just as we are about to walk back inside together, Chad pops up...

Chad: Fuckers! Get your asses in there! The game is about to start and you are the main event Horton!

This is gonna be bad!

Will: I'm coming Chad, hold on...

Chad turn over and looks at Sonny...

Chad: I have no idea who you are, but you're playing as well...This is gonna be great! Sweet!

I look over at Sonny and without hesitation, I hand him over the bottle of Captain...

Will: You're gonna need this...Just trust me on this one...

To be continued...


	3. Truth Or Dare? Chapter 3

**Truth Or Dare? Chapter 3**

**(Chad's POV)**

**Tad:**  Hey man!  Who's that with Will?

 **Chad:**  I think I heard Will calling him Sonny or something, but he seems cool.

 **Tad:** Wait a minute, I know him...

_I see T. pulling out his phone and searching on the internet...What is he up to?_

**Tad:**  Here we go...Kiriakis! 

_Kiriakis?_

**Chad:**  What?

 **Tad:** He is no other than Jackson Kiriakis!  Son of Justin and Adrienne Kiriakis and the next heir to the Kiriakis empire! By the way, he's gay!

 **Chad:** Are you serious?  That's Jackson Kiriakis!  What's he doing here in Salem of all places?

 **Tad:**  From the looks of it, he's trying to do Will...

_Hun?  Will?_

**Chad:**  Come on T. Will's not like that...

 **Tad:**  Well have you ever seen Will with the ladies? 

_He's got a point...But this is Will, he's never been good with the ladies...Come to think of it, Will's never had a girl friend either..._

**Chad:**  No, but that doesn't mean anything...

_But does it?_

**Tad:**  Just saying man...Just look at Will over there...I've never seen him smile like that before...He's glowing!

_For the first time in his life, could T. be right?  Could Will be gay?  I'm his best friend for God sake!  I would know this!_

**Chad:** He sure looks happy...Well enough of that, let's get this party started!

_I pretend like T.'s assumptions are not bothering me, but they do...I care for Will and I only want what's best for him...But I have to know!  Has my best bud been keeping this from me?  I promise you by the end of the night, I'm gonna find out!  Mark my words... **Truth or dare?**_

* * *

 

  **(Will's POV)**

_Sonny takes the bottle from my hand and gulps down a few good mouthfuls of the firewater and tries to keep a straight face..._

**Sonny:** Man, how can you drink this stuff? This is some nasty tasting shit!

 **Will:** You get used to the taste after a while...It's a must if you're friends with Chad...

_Definitely a must!_

_We both walk in together making our way over to the corner sofa...It was a bit more private and only room for two...So I tried to make sure I could sit as close as I could to him without giving people the wrong idea..._

**Sonny:** Thanks for the warning!

 **Will:** No problem...So are you playing?

_Please say yes...Please say yes..._

**Sonny:** I'm not sure man...From what I've heard, it's not such a good idea...

_Oh God...Yes it's a great idea! Well at lease it's sounds like a great idea to me! How can I change his mind?_

**Will:** It's not, but you never know what might happen in a game of truth or dare...You might be surprised!

_Oh the things I wouldn't mind doing to you! Yes you! You and your hot sexy body that I've been looking for the past 5 minutes..._

**Sonny:** If you really want me to stay, then I will...But not until you answer something for me...

_An answer is what he wants? Then an answer is what he's gonna get! Wait! An answer to what?_

**Will** : Well that depends on what you're asking!

 **Sonny:** It's just a question that's been on my mind all night.

_Oh I have a few question of my own that I would like to have answers to...Like "What the fuck is wrong with me right now?" "Why am I gushing over a guy?" Oh and here is the one that's been in my mind ever since I laid eyes on this stud..."Could I possibly be gay?" Yes I said it!_

**Will:** Go for it!

 **Sonny:** Do you have a girlfriend? Because I didn't see you here with anyone...

_What you really mean is am I gay? Right? How can I answer that in my confused and drunken state? I'm not even sure myself of what I am..._

**Will:** Nope! Saving my heart for someone special...

_Damn! Great answer Horton!_

**Sonny:** That's has to be the sweetest thing I have ever heard in my entire life...

 **Will:** What can I say! I never found that special person that makes my heart race...Until...

 **Sonny:** Until what?

_He asked...Waiting on me to answer...I could feel my heart pounding inside my chest...That heart racing I was talking about just a few seconds ago that I get each time he's close to me..._

**Will:** Until I...I...

 **Chad:** Busted!

_He screamed! Great! Once again, perfect timing! Nice job jackass! I look at Sonny and smile...He smiles back...Then I look up at Chad..._

**Will:** Let me guess...My turn?

 **Chad:** You got it!

_Wonderful...Just fucking perfect!  I was finally making some progress over here...I get up and start to follow Chad...Shit...Sonny!  I turned around and walked back over to the sofa..._

**Will:** I'll be back in a few minutes...Will you still be here when I get back?

 **Sonny:**  Yeah...I'll be here...

 **Will:**  Sweet!  Okay...Be right back...

_Yes!!!!!_

_I hurry back to Chad and the guys...Waiting on what's next to come..._

**Will:**  Hey guys!  

_They look at me in a awkwardly...Did I say something wrong?_

**Tad:**  Who's your new friend over there?

_My new friend?  Oh he means Sonny..._

**Will:**  That's Sonny...He's just a guy I met here tonight...Just a friend...

 **Tad:**  Sonny...Friends...From the looks of all that flirting going on over there, I would have thought he was more than just a friend Willy boy!

_Oh my God...He saw?_

**Will:**  I don't know what the hell you're talking about...

 **Tad:**  Save it Horton...I know what was going on over there...

 **Chad:**  T. that's enough...Leave him alone!

_That was close..._

**Will:**  Thanks Chad, but I can fend for my own...I don't have to answer him or anyone one else...You got that T.

_I was getting angry...Chad pulled me aside for a moment..._

**Chad:**  Hey, is everything okay?  You seem a bit distracted...You know you can talk to me about anything right?

_I nod...Chad has never judged me before...He's been at my side for the last 4 years...If there's anyone I can talk to, it's Chad..._

**Will:**  I know man...Thanks...But right now, I'm not sure about anything...I'm so messed up...

 **Chad:**  Messed up?  Will, what's going on?  

 **Will:**  Chad, I'm scared!

 **Chad:** Scared about what? Tell me Will...

 **Will:**  I can't do this right now...Not here!  Not like this!  

 **Chad:**  It's okay man, I get it...No pressure...But when you're ready to talk about it, I'll be here...I promise...

_I think Chad just figured it out...I knew he would be here no matter what...I'm still not 100% positive, but I would surely like to find out..._

**Will:**  Thanks...

 **Chad:**  So, Sonny right?

 **Will:**  Yup...Sonny...

_I look over at him blushing and smile..._

**Chad:**  He seems nice...By the way, you're blushing!

 **Will:** I am not!

_Not going to admit to it!_

**Chad:**  You so are blushing!  But it's cool...I hope this all works out for you man...I just want to see you happy...

 **Will:**  Thanks man...Me too...

 **Chad:**  Do you need help getting to know him a bit better, because I can help you in that department!  I know, I can dare you to grab his ass!  Yes!

 _Oh my God...Oh no he didn't!_  

 **Will:**  Please man, don't do this to me tonight...Don't make me look like a idiot in front of him...Please?

 **Chad:**  I'm joking!  I won't...But I might find a few ways of helping you two out so you can spend sometime alone together...How does that sound?

_It's sounds perfect!  But if I admit this, I will also be admitting to myself and to Chad that I really am into dudes..._

**Will:**  One minute?

 **Chad:**  Sure, but...

_I point out to him with my finger...I walk back over to Sonny that's sitting on the sofa..._

**Will:**  Can I have my bottle Jack?

_He hands it over to me...I drink up a few oz...._

**Sonny:** You alright?  

 **Will:**  Yup!  Never better!  Do you mind if I take this with me?

 **Sonny:**  That nasty stuff?  It's all yours...

_He laughed..._

**Will:**  Great...Oh and one more thing...

 **Sonny:**  What's that?

_I bend over closly so I can whiper into his ear...The moment of truth...Drum roll please..._

**Will:**  You are so damn attractive...I can't keep my eyes off of you...I'll be back...

_I pull back and his face is a deep shade of red...Leaving him there in his thoughts...Walking back over to Chad with my bottle in hand...Ready to make my admisson to him..._

**Will:**  Make it happen!

 **Chad:**  Are you sure about this? Like really really sure?

 **Will:**  Very sure!

_He smiled..._

**Chad:**  You asked for it...

_He turns to the guys..._

**Chad:**  Alright, Will Horton...This is your time to shine!  And the question is?  Truth?  Or dare?

**_To be continued..._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Truth Or Dare? Chapter 4

**Truth Or Dare? Chapter 4**

****

**(Will's POV)**  

 **Chad:** What's it gonna be Horton? Truth? Or Dare? 

_What should I choose first? This is only round one, so remember guys, I have a lot more rounds coming up...I choose..._

**Will:** Dare!

 **Chad:** Dare it is...So let me see...What could I possibly make you do? Let me think for a minute...

_Come on...Hurry up! I wanna go see Sonny again! Like now!_

**Chad:** Okay I got it! I dare you to go over there and ask your friend to dance! I choose the song! Oh and you have to sing the lyrics while you dance!

 **Will:** Dance? Like right here? In front of everyone? Sing?  

 **Chad:** You got it! Right here, right now!

 **Will:** Chad, you know I can't dance worth shit!

 **Chad:** I know, but maybe you can ask Mr. Sunshine over there to teach you a few lessons?  

_Oh dear Lord I need another drink!  I take a deep breath and look over at Sonny who is there fixating me with his gorgeous eyes...I can do this...Go for it Horton...This is your chance to get close to him...Remember you asked for this..._

**Will:**  Okay, let's do this...

 **Chad:**  Alright then, cue the music T.

_As soon as Chad said those words, I knew What I had to do...I had to go over there and ask Sonny to dance...But how am I gonna do this without making a fool of myself?  The music began to play...Chad had selected a dirty song...One of my fav's by the way...Pony!  Magic Willy style!  I start moving to music...Moving my body from side to side...Keeping my eyes locked to him...I gesture him to come over and join me...He does!  Yes!!!_

_Oh my God!_

**Will:**  Hey there!

 **Sonny:**  Hey yourself!  So it this part of your first dare? Getting me to dance with you?

_I smile...Still moving to the music..._

**Will:**  Yeah, I guess so...You game?  Because I can't dance...Not to this...I might need a few pointers...

_I said raising my eye brows...Come on, give me some pointers...Give it to me..._

**Sonny:** Are you sure about this Will?  Everyone is watching...I don't wanna make you feel uncomfortable in front of your friends...

 **Will:**  This is my dare Sonny...It's not the first time I make an ass of myself...So, help me out here?

_Please help me out..._

_He circles me...And stops once he's behind me...He leans in and whispers in my ear...His body  now pressed against mine..._

**Sonny:**  Follow my lead...

_He begins to sway from side to side...Following the beat of the music...I start to move...Matching each of his movements...This is great...I closed my eyes and started to sing..._

**Will: I'm just a bachelor...Looking for a partner...**

_I felt him getting closer by the second......I could feel his breath on the back of my neck...Causing me to sigh deeply...He whispers to me again..._

**Sonny:**  You're so hot Will Horton...I really wanna get closer right now...

_I tilt my head back a bit, just enough so he can hear what I'm about to say..._

**Will:**  Do it...

_Do it...Yes!  Do it..._

**Sonny:**  Will...I don't wanna...

_But before he can finish his sentence, I reach over from behind grabbing his hips from behind and pulling him towards me so that they are now pressed up against my ass..._

**Sonny:**  Will, please don't do this to me...I really wanna grind the shit out of you right now...

_But instead of answering him...I sang to him..._

**Will:**   **If your horny...Let's do it...Ride it!  My pony...**

_I felt his his hands shaking as he placed them on each side of my hips...My heart started racing again just by the feeling of his hands touching me...I began to thrust myself on to him...Hoping he would get the hint that I wanted more...Inviting him in to my personal dance space...Finally he got the hint...His dancing was meeting my moves...Even if my moves were very bad...But for some reason, having him behind me, made me confident...It felt sexy as hell..._

_He continued working himself...Rocking, rubbing, grinding against my backside...Holding my hips tight against his while he proceded in grinding out the figure eight, lowering his way down until he reached the floor...Slowly, he made his way back up grinding, brushing himself upon me...Even if I couldn't see his face, his eyes or his smile, I knew he was smiling, because I could feel it...Oh boy did I feel it!  His smile was not the only this I could feel...He was getting hard..._

**Sonny:**  You're driving me crazy Horton...

_I turned my head back, far enough so I could see his lips...His sexy lucious lips..._

**Will:** Is that a bad thing?

_He moved in a bit closer...Close enough for me realize that his lips were about 2 inches away from mine..._

**Sonny:**  Well that depends...

I kept on staring...

 **Will:**  On what?

_I asked...Still not removing my eyes from his lips...Day dreaming about how it would feel to kiss those lips..._

**Sonny:**  On how much more I can take...

_Oh come on!  You can take it!  You love it! On the other hand, I don't know how much more I can take!_

**Will:**  Why don't we just dance some more see just how more more you can take?  

_But instead of answering me, he did the same thing I did...He sang to me...But he was doing this in my right ear...Sending shivers up and down my spine..._

**Sonny:**   **Gotta be compatible...Takes me to my limits...Boy when I break you off...I promise that you won't want to get off...**

_Oh really?  Is that a promise?  I love it!_

We both continue dancing...

* * *

 

**(Chad's POV)**

**Chad:**  Damn Horton!  You've got it going on!

_I whistled...I never though he would go this far.  He really seems to be having a great time for once...I just hope he knows what he's doing..._

**Tad:**  What the hell is he doing out there?  

 **Chad:**  He's dancing...You know?  When two people move together to music?

 **Tad:**  Yeah, yeah I get it, but why is he doing it with that dude?

 **Chad:**  It was part of my dare...

 **Tad:**  Well it doesn't look like a dare to me...He looks like he's enjoying it!

 **Chad:**  So what if he's enjoying it?  You have a problem with that?

_I get a bit defensive..._

**Tad:**  Hey man, I was just saying...Some might get the wrong impression, that's all...

 **Chad:**  And what impression might that be?

 **Tad:**  That he's into him, like really into him...

 **Chad:**  I think you might be right T. But could we maybe help him out here?  And cut him some slack?

_And trust me when I say T. is never right...Never!  But something in the back of my mind is bothering me...Will had no idea who this guys really is...That's he's a Kiriakis!  And that his name is Jackson, not Sonny!  I really don't want to be the one to tell him...But someone has to...Before he gets to close to him...I'm just looking out for Will.  He's like a brother to me...And I really don't wanna see him get hurt..._

**Tad:** Sure man, let's cheer him on...

_I smile at the fact that T.'s not gonna give him a hard time, but I still have that feeling in my gut, that Will should know who he is... Maybe I should try my game of Truth or Dare on him next?  I think that would be a great way to get him to tell Will without me having to tell him myself..._

**Chad:**  Show him who's boss Horton!  Give it to him!

 **Tad:**   Yeah, work it baby, work it!  Can someone get me a fan?  It's getting way to hot in here!

 **Chad:**  What the hell was that you moron?

 **Tad:** I don't know...I never cheered on two dudes before...

_I almost shocked on my beer...T.'s such a dumb ass...But he's funny as hell!  You gotta give him that!_

* * *

 

**(Will's POV)**

_I could hear Chad and the guys in the back ground, whisteling...Cheering us on..._

_But then he let go of me in a heart beat...Was it getting to be to much for him?  Did the guys say something to make him stop?  Why did he let go?_

**Sonny:**  I can't do this Will...I'm sorry...

_Before he could leave, I turned around so we are now facing each other...I grab his hand and pulled him in so my right leg was placing in between his legs...Not even thinking for a second as to what I was doing..._

**Will:**  Dance with me...

 **Sonny:**  Will, I'm sorry I can't...Not like this...

_Like this?  What does he mean by that?_

**Will:**  Did I do something wrong?  Please tell me if I did...

 **Sonny:**  It's not you Will, it's me...

_Great!  The it's not you, it's me crap!  Classy!_

**Will:**  Tell me what I did wrong...

 **Sonny:**  Don't you get it Will?  This is not a game to me...I really like you and I want to get to know you better...

_He likes me!_

**Will:**  Then what's stopping you?

 **Sonny:**  Maybe the fact that the only reason you're dancing with me is because of a dare...Or maybe the fact that you might not even remember this tomorrow...I just don't wanna be the guy you danced with at a party while you were drunk Will...I don't wanna get hurt again...

_Lowering his eyes to the floor...What doe he mean by getting hurt again?_

**Will:**  What do you want me to say Sonny?  Yes, this is a dare...But a dare I wanted to do...Because it gave me the chance to be close to you without having to answer any questions...Some that i'm not ready to admit to everyone just yet...But please believe me...I do wanna dance with you...I did my dare and right now, I just wanna dance with you...I'm not gonna hurt you...

_He looks up at me..._

**Sonny:**  Promise?

 **Will:**  I promise...So can we finish what we started?

 **Sonny:**  And what would that Horton?

 **Will:**  This!

To be continued!   <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_  
_**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Truth Or Dare? Chapter 5

**Truth? Or Dare Chapter 5**

**(Will's POV)**

_This!_

__Placing both my hands on his ass...Did I say his ass was perfect too?  I pulled him in as close as I could so our body were now glued together...His body was tense as I leaned in so our faces were now only a few inches apart, keeping my eyes locked to his, our lips within touching distance...All I can say it was getting very very hot in here!  I might need that fan T. was taking about earlier!  So I released one of my hands from his ass for a moment, but only to grab one of his, guiding it so he would also have one behind my back as well..._ _

__I started grinding him hard, moving my hips in circles...I was now in full throttle...After a few minutes, he began to move with me...Our body language was the same...If I moved to the right, his hips would followed mine... _ _We continued to move up against each other until I felt myself getting hard... _ _His leg was still in between mine the whole time we were dancing, rubbing against my you know what!_____ _

_I was now in a complete state of arousal...I had no idea grind dancing was so sexy, so sexual...And what it says about your dance partner...Clarifying so much for me in so little time...I started to freak out, and he noticed...I was mortified!  I didn't want to stop.  I was enjoying it...A lot!  But everyone was watching and he knew this might cause me to react in some kinda weird way...And boy was he right..._

**Sonny:** I think we should stop for a bit, it's getting a little stiff down there if you know what I mean...

_Oh my God!  He did not just say that!  I'm gonna die!_

**Will:**  I'm sorry, please don't...I'll stop...Oh God this is embarrassing...

_He laughed...Why is he laughing?  This isn't funny...Are you serious right now?  I have a boner the size of a huge banana inside of these very tight jeans, by the way wich are not very well designed to get a man some room for manoeuvre...And he's laughing?_

**Sonny:**  There's nothing to be embarrassed about Will, I know how you're feeling right now...And believe me when I say, I'm feeling the exact same way...

_Oh really?  You are?_  

**Will:**  You are?

**Sonny:**  Yes...I am...But I'm not gonna take advantage of the situation...I know you've had a lot to drink and I don't want to push you in to do something that you're not ready for...

_Great!  He had to be a gentleman too!  Go ahead!  Please take advantage of me...I don't mind!  Really I don't!_

**Will:**  I know what I'm doing Sonny...I might be drunk, but one thing is for sure...

**Sonny:**  And what's that?

**Will:**  I'm never gonna forget tonight...I'm never gonna forget you...

_Ever!_

**Sonny:**  Well that's good to know, because I'm never gonna forget you either...

_After our declaration, neither of us spoke...We both stood there looking at each other...Both wanting more, but neither of us wanting to make the first move...My heart melted into a puddle after hearing those words come out of his mouth...Those lips..._

_Where's Chad when you need him?  I need a dare right about now!_  

**Sonny:**  So...

_He finally spoke..._

**Sonny:**  Is it my turn to play now?

_Oh, so you wanna play?  I was hoping you where gonna say that! I turned and waved Chad over...He came within seconds..._

**Chad:** What's up you two?

_Besides our boners?_

**Will:**  Well Sonny here wants his turn at it...So did I complete the dare?

**Chad:** Boy did you ever!  

_He turned and looked over at Sonny with a smile...But not his usual one..This one was a bit off...I never saw this one before..._

**Chad:**  So Jackson, what it gonna be...Truth?  Or Dare?

_Jackson?  Why did Chad call him Jackson?  What the fuck is going on here right now?_

_Sonny's face dropped to the ground...His smile faded away...Something was wrong..._

**Will:**  Why did Chad call you Jackson?  What's going on?

_Chad interrupted..._

**Chad:**  Maybe you should choose Truth?  I think that would be proper before things go too far here don't ya think?

_???_

**Will:**  Chad, stop being an asshole...Why would you do this when I'm...

_Now Sonny interrupts me..._

**Sonny:** It's O.k. Will...I should of told you this before I let things get out of control...I'm sorry Will...

_Sorry?  For what?_

**Will:**  Would somebody just tell me what the fuck is going on?

_Chad turns to Sonny..._

**Chad:**  So what's it gonna be...

_Sonny takes a deep breath and whispers to me softly, with regret and pain in his eyes...Somthing tells me this is not good..._

**Sonny:**  I'm sorry Will...But keep in mind that I'm never gonna forget you...Everything that happened tonight was real for me...Everything...

**Will:**  Sonny...

**Chad:**  So?

**Sonny:**  Truth...I choose truth...Just stop playing your little game and ask the question...

**Chad:**  Okay, So Sonny, why don't you tell Will here who you really are?

_I could see tears forming in the corner of his eyes...But I have no idea what's going on...No clue as to what so ever...But I can see it's hurting him...My heart starts to race afraid of what the answer to that question really is..._

_I turn to him waiting for an answer..._

**Sonny:**  Will, my real name isn't Sonny...Sonny is the name I go by since high school...

**Will:**  Okay, so what's wrong with that?

_Why would Chad make a big deal about him not using his real name...It doesn't bother me one bit.  I love the name Sonny...A lot..._

**Sonny:**  But...

_No, not the BUT!  But usually means bad!  Something bad!_

**Will:** But what?  

_His hesitation is showimg me that there's more to this than I think I realize..._

**Chad:**  Come on, tell him!  Or I will...

**Will:**  Would someone please just tell me...

_I screamed out loud...I got my answer..._

**Sonny:**  Will, my name is Jackson Kiriakis...

_I stood there in silence...Did he just say Kiriakis?  I'm sure that's what I heard...But that's impossible..._

_He wasn't even able to look me in the eyes...I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest...Lies, lies and more lies...Why do I always get caught up in the middleof these types of situations...I'm like a sucker magnet...Do I have a sign on my back saying "Look at me!  I'm a sucker for punishment"?_

_I turn to Chad..._

**Will:**  Stop messing with me.  Is this your sick way of getting back at me Chad?  Trying to make me believe this is really Jackson Kiriakis?

Chad's face turned a pale shade of white...

**Chad:**  I'm sorry Will...He's telling the truth. I was just looking out for you...I'm sorry...I'll leave you two alone...

_With that said, Chad left us both standing there...Lost in translation...Translating what the fuck just happened?_

**Will:**  So it's true? 

_He doesn't answer...So I scream again..._

**Will:** Answer me!  You owe me that much at lease...

_He answered in a single word...The one an only word to confirm all my confusion, all my fears, and most of all, my worst night mare..._

**Sonny:**  Yes....

_No..._

**Will:**  Are you fucking kidding me right now?  Why?  Why would you do this to me?

**Sonny:**  I can explain...Please let me explain...

_I had enough of this God forsaken night...I don't even want his explanation...I just wanna get the fuck out of here... _I turn to leave..._ But he grabs my arms before I have the chance to do so..._

**Sonny:** Please Will...Give me a chance to explain myself...

**Will:** Explain what?  That you're Jackson Fuckin Kiriakis?  Or the fact that you were just fucking with me for your own personal pleasure?

**Sonny:**  Will, I wasn't fucking with you...I like you...I like you a lot...

What is there to like about me? He's a Kiriakis...He's loaded, has great parents, a bright futur planned...He's even gonna be head of the Kiriakis empire one day soon.  Why would he like someone like me when he can have anyone he wants?  I'm broke, my parents are divorced and I live in a single room bachelor apartment...I'm not the type of guy that someone like him brings to his home to meet the family...What I really am is a nobody...What could he possibly see in someone like me?

**Will:** Really?  You like me?  You like me enough to lie to me about who you really are?  Explain that to me "Jackson" 

_I called him Jackson because I was angry...But I never thought that it would make him react the way he did..._

_He started to cry...Right there in front of me..._

**Sonny:**  It's no use...You seem to already have your mind made up about me...Guess there's no point in trying anymore...I really though you were different Will...I really did...

_Letting go of my arm and ran out the door...Not even looking back for one second..._

_My heart broke into a million shatterd pieces...I couldn't breathe...Him leaving and knowing there's a chance I might never see him again, made me realize just how much I really like him...Now lost in my own regret of the words that came out of my mouth...Purposly making him feel bad for who he really is..._

_I fucked big time!_

_Without thinking, I chase after him...screaming out his name..._

**Will:**  Wait!  Sonny...

**_To be continued..._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

__

 


	6. Truth Or Dare? Chapter 6

**Truth? Or Dare? Chapter 6**

**(Will's POV)**

_By the time I finally made my way outside, he was no where to be found...I lost him...I fucked up big time..._

_Without even giving him a proper chance to explain himself to me, I made assumptions about who he was and the kind of person he was base on his name...Kiriakis... But the only thing I did was define the kind of person I really was, and that's a JERK!_

_I ran back inside, looking, searching every inch of Chad's apartment for him, trying to convince myself that he might of came back for me, looking for me, but why would he even do that after the way I just treated him?  I really didn't deserve a second chance, but I wanted one so bad...I would do anything to take back my words, my actions, to make everything right again, but I knew that there was no chance in hell of that ever happening..._

_I began to sob and didn't give a fuck who saw me...I looked up at my bottle of Captain and decided to drown myself and wash the rest of my misery away...I sat on the sofa where just over an hour ago, he sat next me, looking at me...Making me feel something I never felt before in my entire life...For the first time in my life, I felt alive!  And it felt great...Now all I feel is dissapointment..._

_I saw Chad coming my way...I wanted to run...But being intoxicated by the effects of the booze I consumed, running wasn't even an option...So I didn't even try, nothing was worth trying for anymore..._

**Chad:**  Will, what happened?  Are you alright?  Why are you crying like that?

_Really?  Why am I crying?_

**Will:**  Why don't just leave me the fuck alone Chad...You did enough damage to me for one night...

_How much more can a person take in 24 hours..._

**Chad:**  I was just looking out for you, I didn't mean for any of this to happen...I never thought...

**Will:**  You never thought what Chad?  That I really liked this guy? Or the fact that I might have finally found a person with whom I felt a connection with?  Or maybe that fact that I could have seen myself fall in love with him after spending only a few hours with him?  

**Chad:**  Will I had no idea you felt that way about him, I'm sor...

**Will:**  Save it for someone who cares...

_Because right now, I really don't give a shit about anything.._.

**Chad:**  Don't be like this, please...

**Will:**  Be like what?  Hurt?  Angry?  Is me being happy for once just a game to you?

**Chad:**  No, not at all, I was just trying to protect you Will...

_Protect me?  From what?  Being happy?  Being gay?_

**Will:**  From What?  From Being gay?

_There I said it!  Out loud and proud!  My name is Will Horton and I'm gay!  Did everyone hear me?_

**Chad:**  Wait!  That wasn't what I was talking about Will, I was talking about the fact that he lied about who he was...

_Yeah right! The fact is that he really never lied to me...He just didn't tell me who he was...What his real name was..._

**Will:**  Well , guess that doesn't matter anymore now does it...I've lost any chance I ever had with him...

**Chad:**  Don't say that, he might come back...

**Will:**  Like that's gonna happen after the way I just treated him...

**Chad:**  What do you mean?  The way you treated him?

**Will:**  Oh Don't act like you care...

**Chad:**  I do care Will, more than you know...Please tell me what you said to him?

**Will:**  I judged him because of his name, and not for the person he truly was inside...I told him he was a fucking Kiriakis!  And from the little bit of time I spent with him, he was a great person, inside and out...And then you come along and fuck with my head and made this mess...

Chad:  I'm sorry, I had no idea you felt this way about him...Please let me help you...

_Help me?  I have a great way for you to help me out..._

**Will:**  You wanna help me now?  I have a way you can help me...

_I screamed out..._

**Will:**  Get out of my face!  Don't ever talk to me again Chad...We're done!  And once I'm sobber enough to get off this sofa, I'm gonna walk through that door and don't you even come looking for me again...Ever!  Is that clear?

**Chad:** Will, you don't mean that...Please...

**Will:**  I mean it!  Now leave me the fuck alone...

_I turned looking away from Chad...I could see that my last statement hurt him...But I'm tired of being the center of his little entertainment circle...I want to be free...Free to be my own person...Free to be me..._

_He got up and walked over to the guys..._

_I decided to take a chance and get up and just walk away...Leaving the worst night of my life behind...Hoping that one day, I might have a chance to find someone as wonderful as Sonny...Jackson?  What ever the hell his name is...I just to waisted to remember right now...But one thing is for sure...I was never gonna forget him..._

* * *

**(Chad's POV)**

**Tad:** Hey what's up man, why you look like you lost your best friend?

_T.  always has a way with words..._

**Chad:** Because I just did...

**Tad:**  What are you talking about?

**Chad:**  Will told me we were no longer friends...

**Tad:**  Why?

_Do I have to draw him a picture?_

**Chad:**  Because of what I did to Jackson...T. I really messed up this time...I don't think Will is ever gonna forgive me for this one...

**Tad:**  Give him a few days and he'll be fine...

**Chad:**  Not this time T.

Not this time...This time I fucked up...

**Tad:**  What's so different about this time man?

_Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut...Or maybe I should tell him how badly Will is hurt buy what I did..._

**Chad:**  T., Will likes Jackson...A lot!

**Tad:**  I like you a lot, so what's that suppose to mean?

_I really need to draw him a picture!_

**Chad:**  T., listen to me carefully...Will likes Jackson A lot...As in more than just a friend...

**Tad:**  Do you mean Will was into this dude?

_Bingo!  The last cell in his brain finally decided to be useful for once!_

**Chad:** Yes...

**Tad:**  Will's gay? 

_Oh my God..._

**Chad:**  Shut up man, ya don't have to scream it out to the whole world...Gees...

**Tad:**  I'm sorry, I just just surprised, that's all...

_Yeah you and me both..._

**Chad:**  We gotta fix this man...

**Tad:**  How are we gonna do that?

**Chad:**  We gotta find Jackson...

**Tad:** And tell him what?  

_I have no clue what so ever to tell him, but all I know I have to find him for Will's sake...I need to fix this...To make things right again..._

**Chad:**   To tell him we mess up and Will needs him...Never mind the details...We gotta find him now before it's too late...Come on...

_I grabbed T. and pulled him with me...I had no clue where we were going, but the one thing I did know, is that I wasn't gonna return until I found Jackson...Even if that meant I was gonna go up to the Kiriakis mansion and look for him there..._

_**To be continued...** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Truth Or Dare? Chapter 7

**Truth? Or Dare? Chapter 7**

**(Sonny's POV)**

_Some people say never to judge a book by it's cover, but for me, this couldn't be further from the truth...Every where I go, people think they know who I am, what I am, because of my last name...Kiriakis... But what I really am is alone, lonely and tired of being portrayed as a person I am not..._

_This is the life I was giving, not the life that I have chosen for myself...All I want to be is normal...I wanna have friends, I wanna have fun...I want to find love...And I really though by being someone else, that one day it might happen...Boy was I wrong!_

_Tonight I finally found someone with whom I thought I might finally feel a connection, but instead what I got was even more dissapointment..._

_I continue to walk along the path way near Horton Town Square that leads up to the mansion...He even has a damn square named after him..I continued drowning myself in my own sorrows...Feeling sorry for myself, trying to forget everything that happened tonight...But the only thing I could think about is him...Will Horton...This beautiful, blue eyed beauty who not only mesmerised me with his good looks and charme, he also did a numeber on my heart...I really thought things would be different this time around...I truly felt like there was something between us...Something special...But I guess once again I was wrong...He's just like all the others...Leaving me here once again with a broken heart...With broken trust..._

_The tears are still dripping from each side of my face...each and everyone of them falling faster as the time passes by...I know this is crazy, and I have no idea where all this is coming from, but I think in a short amount of time we spent together tonight, that I was falling in love with him...With Will Horton..._

_After long periodes of reflecting on the last years of my life, I decided that tonight was the last time I was gonna put myself out there...And face the realty of the cards that were given to me... **I was indeed a Kiriakis** and would finally have to face the truth...That this is who I am...This is the person I'm suppose to be...And stop living in this fantasy world that one day, I would finally find that one person with whom I was gonna spend the rest of my life with and be happy...Because really, this only happens in farytailes right?_

_I decide it's time to go back home...I got out and started walking back to my house...Wait, not a house, a mansion...Yeah, like that's even normal for a 20 year old to say!  Hey my name is Jackson Kiriakis and this is my mansion!  Argh...No wonder people hate me!  Came you blame them?_

_Once I got up to the gate entrance, I could see two figures approaching the mansion...Wonder who that might be?_

_As I got closer, I could see who it was...You got to be kidding me right now!_

**Jackson:** Chad?  What the hell are you doing here?  Haven't you cause enough problems for one night?

_What the hell does he want?_

**Chad:**  Look man, I know you're angry right now, but Will needs you...

_Hun?_

**Jackson:**  He doesn't need me, what he needs is a reality check!  Now get the hell out of here before I call security...

 **Chad:**  Please man, just listen to me for a minute and let me explain...Please...

_Should I even give him the time of day?_

**Jackson:**  What do you want DiMera?

_There! See!  Two can play at this game..._

**Chad:**  What was that?

 **Jackson:** This was me being a Kiriakis, that's what you told Will I was like right?  

 **Chad:**  That's not what I said to him, you gotta believe me...

 **Jackson:**  And why would I do that?  Why would I believe you?  

 **Chad:**  Because you care about Will...

_For a moment, neither of us spoke...The silence was getting louder by the second...He knew saying Will's name would have that effect on me...I tried to be strong and pretend like I didn't care...But that was a lie...Because I did care..._

**Jackson:** This isn't a fucking game of truth or dare anymore...This is my heart you're playing with Chad...Don't say things like Will needs me and then pretend like you care...Because if you cared about Will as much as you say you do, you wouldn't have done this to him...To us...

 **Chad:**  I'm sorry man, I had no idea Will felt that way about you...

_Wait?  Go back..._

**Jackson:**  What do you mean...The way he felt about me?

_I could see Chad was struggling to tell me something, he was hesitant...He turned to his friend..._

**Chad:**  T., can you give us a few minutes alone?  Go try to find Will and text me if you do okay?

 **Tad:**  Yeah man, sure thing...I'll text you when I get back at the apartment...

 **Chad:**  Thanks man...

_Tad left and now it was only the two of us...Chad still wasn't talking..._

**Jackson:**  So...What are you trying to tell me that you couldn't say in front of your friend...

 **Chad:**  This isn't my place to tell you all of this, but Will already hates me and I have to make this right...

 **Jackson:** Just say it!

 **Chad:**  Okay...First of all, did you know Will just came out to us tonight?

_What?_

**Jackson:**  No...I had no idea...

 **Chad:** Well he did...And tonight for the first time, I saw him finally being happy...Truly happy...I was just looking out for him Jackson...Honestly I was...

 **Jackson:**  So you really had no idea he was...gay?

 **Chad:**  Nope!  I knew he was struggling with issues, but no idea what so ever that this was one of them...You helped him face that and for the first time, he could really be himself..Thank you for that...

 **Jackson:** You're welcome I guess...

_I chuckled..._

**Chad:**  Will hasn't had an easy life...

 **Jackson:**  What do you mean?

 **Chad:**   Turth? Will's had to grow up fast...His mom had him when she was in high school...She had three other children after him and Will had to help her raise them...

 **Jackson:**  I had no idea...

 **Chad:**  No one does...He works two jobs and goes to Salem U....He helps his mom support his younger siblings as much as he can...He never has time for being a normal 18 year old like all of us...But tonight, I finally saw him being one, and I was nice to see him smile for once...You made him smile...

 **Jackson:**  I don't know what to say man...I get that he had a ruff time, but what could I possibly bring to him other than him feeling like I'm a stuck up asshole because i'm a Kiriakis...

 **Chad:**  You could give him a chance to let him explain...I think he deserves that much...And I know for a fact, that he would like to do the same for you...

 **Jackson:**  Did he tell you this?  That he wants to see me again?

_Please say yes...Please!_

**Chad:**  Not in thoses exact words, but he said he fucked up big time and that he could see himself falling in love with you...

_In love?  With me?  Oh my God!_

**Jackson:**  Did he really say that?

 **Chad:**  I shouldn't have said that last part...

 **Jackson:**  But you did!  So he said it?  That he could see himself falling in love with me?

_Without saying more...He nodded in agreement...I knew at that moment I had to find him..._

**Jackson:**  I gotta find him...Where is he?

 **Chad:**  I have no idea...

**(((())))**

**Chad:**  Wait, I just got a text from T.

 **Jackson:**  What does it say?  Tell me? Hurry?

 **Chad:**  Alright, alright, give me a minute here...T. said he saw him down by the pier...He likes to go there and think...

 **Jackson:**  How far is the pier from here?

 **Chad:** About 10 mintues, why?

 **Jackson:**  Tell T. to keep an eye out for him, I'm going to find him...And if he starts to leave to text you ASAP!  

 **Chad:**  Okay...One minutes...

 **Jackson:**  Can you take me there?  Please...

 **Chad:**  Yeah, come on...Let's go...

_We both left in direction of the pier...Hoping that once I get there it won't be too late...That I still might have a chance with Will..._

**_To be continued..._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Truth Or Dare? Chapter 8

**Truth? Or Dare? Chapter 8**

**(Sonny's POV)**

**Jackson:** Are we almost there?

**Chad:** Yeah, turn here...

_This guy sucked at directions...You wouldn't believe he lived here his whole life..._

**Jackson:**  Are you sure we are going the right way?

**Chad:**  Yes man, relax...Okay turn into this drive way...

_I turned in and saw the sign of the Salem Pier..._

**Jackson:**  Okay, so where is Will?  I don't see him anywhere...

_Did he leave?_

**Chad:** He's here, you just need to know where to look for him...Now listen closely...From here you're on your own...

**Jackson:** Okay...

**Chad:**  walk down the steps until you reach the....

* * *

 

**(Will's POV)**

_I walk alone along side the pier...Drowning myself in more alcohol in hopes of relieving the pain that I'm feeling...Hopefully, possibly forever..._

_I take a final drink out of the bottle, keeping my lips cradled around the rim...letting the final drops flow down my throat, driving me into darkness..._

_I close my eyes trying to forget everything about him...I couldn't stop the frightened tears from running down my face..._   
_But the memories of him haunts me, towers over me like a shadow of how things could have been...His eyes...His lips...His smell...He was everything I ever dreamed about..._

_I drop to the ground...Alone and vulnerable...Feeling weak and defenseless...Just thinking about him, hurt more than I could ever imagined...I might of never been in love before, but if this is how love feels, I never want to feel it ever again..._

_I no longer recall any feelings worth living for...I thought for a moment that I might of finally found something...No wait, someone who could have taken all this lonelyness away...Call me selfish, but I can't bear to spend one more day curled up in this little hell hole of a town called Salem...I was done!  I used up all the energy left in me and sceamed out loud..._

**Will:**  Sonny, I need you...

**Jackson:** I'm here Will...

_The tears keep falling from my eyes as I drop my empty bottle of Captain to the ground..._

_I heard a warm, soft voice whispering to me...Saying those words I've been longing to hear...I'm here..._

_I went numb when I realized It was Sonny..._

_I couldn't turn around, I couldn't run or hide...The only thing I could do is put up a shield...Protecting myself from getting hurt even more...Shutting down all my feelings...Protecting what's left of me...Because I knew once I took a glance at him, he would already knows how I feel...My breath shudders with insecurity as I say to him..._

**Will:**  Just leave...

_Just leave me alone..._

**Jackson:**  Are you sure that's what you want me to do?  Leave you alone?

_No...I don't want to be left alone, but I can't tell him that...I can't give him the pleasure of seeing my face, because with once glance at me, he would already knows how I feel...So I say nothing...Taking the easy way out...so I simply nod..._

**Jackson:**  Please just say something...Look at me...

I keep my silence...

**Jackson:** I'm not leaving until you talk to me...So I hope you're ready for a long night!

_Okay, I'll bit...I really just want this night to be over..._

**Will:**  How did you even find me?  How did you know I was here?

**Jackson:**  Chad...

_hun?_

**Will:**  Chad?  I don't understand...

**Jackson:**  Chad came looking for me.  He found me at the mansion...He told me what happened and said you needed a friend...I'm here Will...

**Will:**  Chad should of minded his own damn buisness...He had no right to say anything to you...

_Nothing what so ever..._

**Jackson:**  No he didn't, but I'm glad he did...

_He took a few steps closer..._

**Jackson:**  I'm here Will, please talk to me...

_Why is he being so nice to me after everything?_

**Will:** I was nothing but rude to you, why would you even come back?

**Jackson:**  Because...

_Great!  More games...This is going no where..._

**Will:**  Because of what?

**Jackson:**  Because I never got my turn...

**Will:**  Your turn at what?

_I'm curious..._

**Jackson:**  My turn at Truth or Dare...

_Do I even dare to ask?_

**Will:**  You wanna play a game?  

_Is he fucking serious right now?_

**Jackson:**  I want my turn...So ask me Will...ask me...

_I have no idea where this is going, but I'll ask..._

**Will:**  Alright...Truth?  Or Dare?

**Jackson:**  I choose Truth...

_He walks up next to me and takes my hand and lowers me down next to him so we are both sitting next to each other on the docs...He reaches over taking my hand into his and shakes it?  What's he doing?_

**Jackson:**  let's start over shall we?  My name is Jackson David Kiriakis.  I'm from Chicago.  I just moved here a few days ago to live with my mom and dad.  I just finished university and decided it was time to take my place in the Kiriakis empire...I'm 22 years old and I'm lonely and tired of being alone...

_I can't help but keep my eyes locked to his face as he's talking...Telling me the truth about who he really is, what's he wants, what he's looking for..._

**Will:**  But why haven't you found that special someone yet?  Your hot!  Look at you...

_Oh shit I just said that out loud..._

**Jackson:**  Well thank you...

_He laughed...Oh God he's laughing at me..._

**Will:**  I'm sorry...

**Jackson:**  Don't be sorry...It's okay...But it's not that easy...

_Tell me about it!_

**Will:**  No?

**Jackson:**  Not at all...The minute people finds out who I am, what my last name is, they think I'm a spoiled brat...Guys came on to me for all the wrong reasons...Some for money. some for power...But never for who I really am...No one ever loved me for me...So I decided to use the name Sonny.  As a way to start over, to be a new person.  But that didn't work out se well didn't it?

**Will:**  Well it's nice to meet you Jackson.  I'm William Robert Horton By the way...

_Maybe a little humor will lighten the mood...Not that I'm trying to set a mood or anything...Just saying!_

**Jackson:**  Nice to meet you William...

_We both laughed together..._

**Jackson:**  So what about you?  Truth?

**Will:**  Well there isn't much to say...

**Jackson:**  I'm sure you can come up with something...

**Will:**  Let's see...I already told you my name...I'm 18 years old and live in Salem all my life.  I'm a student at Salem U.  

**Jackson:**  Oh come one, you can do better than that?  I dare you!

_Dare me?  Did he really just dare Will Horton?_

**Will:**  There's nothing else to say...

**Jackson:**  I think there is...

_He gets up and reached over to help me off the docs...As I was trying to stand up, my drunk state caught me off guard and I fumbled over...But he was right there ready to catch me...He lifted me off the ground holding me in his arms...And that when I felt it again...Our connection..._

**Jackson:**  Hey you alright?

_I am now..._

**Will:**  Yeah...Thank you for catching me...

**Jackson:**  I'll always be there to catch you if you fall...Always...

**Will:**  You promise?

_I said as a joke...But I wasn't ready for his response..._

**Jackson:**  I promise you with all of my heart Will...Always...

_My heart melted..._

**Will:**  Why did you just say that?  You don't even know me...I'm a nobody compared to you...

_I am nothing..._

**Jackson:**  Don't say that...

**Will:**  Well it's true!  I don't have time for many friends, because I don't have time for friends...I work two jobs just to help my mother with my brother and my two little sisters...I got to School, trying to get a degree so I can get out of here once and for all...Oh and tonight, after dealing with being confused about who I am for the last 3 years, I finally came out to everyone at the party!  How lame is that?  I'm a nobody Jackson...All I am is someones next laugh...  

**Jackson:** What you are is amazing...You're perfect!  

**Will:**  I'm far from perfect...

_I said lowering my eyes to the ground..._

_He must be blind..._

**Jackson:**  Well your perfect to me...

_He steps in closer to me...I take a deep breath before allowing my eyes to meet his...The moment was so perfect...It was even magical...My body was shaking at the possiblities of what could happen at any minute...What could a guy like him possibly see in a guy like me? Was I really ready to go there?  To put myself out there for dissapointment?  Was I ready to take a chance at love?_  

_My hands began to tremble leaving my heart to beat faster...I reached over taking both his hands, reaching out for his finger and laced them with mine..._

**Will:**  Jackson? Can I ask you a question?

**Jackson:**  Yeah...

**Will:**  Have you even been in love?  Like really in love?

**Jackson:** Yeah I think so...

_Great!  I was hoping for another response..._

**Will:**  Oh...

_Is all that came out of my mouth..._

**Jackson:**  Once...I met this amazing guy at a party.  He was a few years younger than me...He was so hot...This guy defined hot!

_Great!  Spare me the details..._

**Jackson:**  He had the most beautiful blue eyes I ever seen...His smile was to die for...He blushed everytime I looked at him...He was perfect in every way...

**Will:** So how did that turn out for you?

_Like I really wanna know!_

**Jackson:**  Guess I'm gonna find out tonight...Depending on how he feels about me...

_Wait...What?  Is he talking about me?_

**Will:**  Jackson, what are you talking about?

_He stepped in closer to me, our bodies where now pressed against each other..._

**Jackson:**  I like you Will...I told you this before...And I'm not gonna lie that this scares the living shit out of my right now, but I'm gonna say it anyway...Will, I...

_No...don't say it...not until..._

**Will:**  Stop...

_**To be continued...** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Truth Or Dare? Chapter 9

**Truth?  Or Dare?  Chapter 9**

**(Sonny's POV)**

**Will:**  Stop...

_He pushed me away...Why would he do that?  I was just about to tell him how I really feel..._

**Jackson:**  Did I do something wrong?

**Will:**  No...You did everything right...It's just...It's just that I know what you were going to say, and I'm not sure if I'm ready to hear you say those words to me...Does that make sense?

_Really?  Help me understand here?_  

**Jackson:**  I don't get it Will...What are you so afraid of? Are you afraid of the way you're feeling?  Because I understand this is all new to you Will, but trust me...I would never push you to do anything you're not ready to do or say...

**Will:**   It's not that...It's just...

_Out with it!_

**Jackson:**  Just say it!

**Will:**  Love Jackson...I'm afraid of love...

_He screamed out to me..._

_Those words hit me like a slap in the face...Will was afraid to love...There must be a reason why he feels this way...I don't want to pry, but I would really like to know why..._

**Jackson:**  Are you afraid that I'm gonna hurt you?  Because I won't...I could never hurt you Will...

**Will:**  You say that now, but once you get to know me and see that I'm nothing, you're gonna change your mind...

_Why does he beat himself up like this?_

**Jackson:**  Why would I change my mind about you? Tell me...

**Will:**  I don't know, be cause I'm not in your league...Because you can have any guy you want and yet you're here...With me...I just don't understand why...

_Out of my league?  Who is he trying to convince?  Me?  Or himself?_

_There's reason I'm here..._

**Jackson:**  Do you really wanna know why Will?  Are you sure, because once I say those words, I can't take them back...Ever...

**Will:** Jackson..Please don't...Not like this...

**Jackson:**  I'm sorry Will, but I need to say this...And I know you feel it too...So don't try to deny it...

**Will:**  Jackson...

**Jackson:**  I love you Will...I don't know why, but the moment I saw you, I knew I loved you...I knew I wanted to be with you...To hold you in my arms and never let you go...

_There...I said it!  It's out there..._

_His eyes burn with fire...He's angry that I said those three little words to him...I love you..._

**Will:**  Why did you say that?  

_He said in an angry voice..._

**Jackson:**  Because it's true...

_Every single word of it..._

_He became silent...My words caused him to pull back...I reached out for him, offering him my hand again...But He didn't take it...Instead, he turned his back to me facing the other way and leaned against the gate...And whispered in a low soft voice..._

**Will:**  I'm nothing...

I knew I wasn't suppose to hear those words...But I did...I wasn't gonna give up on him...Even after the words he just said...I walked up behind him...Wrapping my arms around his waist from behind...I could feel him trembling...It was getting colder by the second...

**Jackson:**  Maybe I should take you home Will...It's getting cold...

* * *

 

**(Will's POV)**

**Will:**  I'm fine...

_I was far from fine...I was in denial..._

**Jackson:**  Is it alright If I hold you like this?  I don't wanna make you feel uncomfortable...

_It's more than alright...It feels great to be in his arms..._

**Will:**  Yeah I guess so...

_Hey, I wasn't gonna admit I might be wrong about him...Not just yet..._

**Jackson:**  It feels great to hold you again...I never thought I would have the chance to do that again...You know?

_Oh do I even know!  The warmth of his body pressing onto mine is the best feeling in the world..._

**Will:**  I know...

**Jackson:**  So are you admitting that you like it when I hold you?

_Shit! I turned over facing him now..._

**Will:**  Maybe...Maybe not...Who knows?

**Jackson:**  You know Will...Come one tell me...

_I chuckled..._

**Jackson:**  Pretty please...

_He begged...How can I say nothing to those beautiful brown eyes..._

**Will:**  Alright, alright, yes...

**Jackson:**  Yes what?

**Will:**   Yes I like it when you hold me, you happy now?

**Jackson:**  I'm more than happy, I'm estatic!

_He lifted me off the ground and spun me around...Lighting up the sky with his smile...That smile that was aiming right at me...I was getting caught up in the moment and almost forgot about my fear of getting closer to him...But that's when I remembered again...He noticed..._

**Jackson:**  You alright babe?  Did I spin you to fast?  I forgot you drank a lot, I'm so sorry...

**Will:**  I'm fine, don't worry about me...

_Wait a minute...Go back...Did he say babe?_

**Jackson:**  Babe, I'm always gonna worry about you...

_Yup!  He sure did!  I might still be waited, but I'm not stupid...I know what he said...It kinda sounded great actually..._

**Will:**  You called me babe?

**Jackson:**  No I didn't...

**Will:**  Yes you did...You said are you alright babe...

I'm not that drunk...Well maybe I am?  I don't know...ah....

**Jackson:**  So what if I did?  Does that bother you?

**Will:**  I don't know...

_God, why does it have to be so hard to just admit that I feel the same way about him?_

**Jackson:**  Come on Will, stop playing games with me...I know you feel it too...There is something here...I know it...I feel it...Now it's up to you to admit it...

**Will:**  I'm not playing games...I'm just confused, that's all...

**Jackson:**  Confused about what?  Me?  

**Will:** No, it's not you...I just...I can't...

_Just say it you dumb ass...Before he walks away and never looks back...This might be my last chance with him...I can't mess it up..._

**Jackson:**  Will, if you don't feel the same way, it's okay...Just tell me and I'll go...but if there's a small chance that you feel the same way, you need to tell me...Because we can't keep doing this to myself...Every time I think I've found someone who likes me for me and not for my name, I get hurt....I stopped putting myself out there for two years Will, two years...I can't do this again and I won't...This is not a game to me...

**Will:**  This is not a game to me either...

**Jackson:**  Well prove it!  I dare you to let yourself fall in love with me...I Dare you! 

I stood there staring at him...Paralized by the fact that for the first time in my life...I was terrified to complete a dare...

**Will:**  Jackson...I...

_Say something you moron!  I... What the hell is that?_

**Jackson:**  Guess I got my answer...Goodbye William Robert Horton...Was nice meeting you...

_He turned and left...Leaving me alone..._

_He can't leave...He just can't...I started running behind him...I could barely stand up straight and yet alone I was trying to run...I screamed out to him with all that I had inside me...Releasing all the feelings for him bottled inside come out...This was it...I had to say it...You can do it...Just breathe...Say it..._

**Will:**  Jackson...Stop!  Please...I love you too...

_Falling down to my knees...Sobbing my eyes out...._

**Jackson:**  Oh my God, Will....Are you alright?  

**Will:**  Could you maybe  help me up?  

_He lifted me up from the ground, keeping me still in his arms...He brushed the side of my face with this thumb, wiping the tears from my eyes..._

**Jackson:**  Are you sure you're alright babe, Are you hurt?

**Will:**  I'm not hurt...I'm just a bit  disorientated that's all...

**Jackson:**   You scared the shit out of me...Don't ever do that again...You got that!  Because I don't know what I would do if you got hurt babe...

_As reality stared to sink in and my drunken state began to fade away, I was more aware of what was actully happening...Jackson really did care about me...He held me in his arms,  comforting me...Making me feel for the first time, that I actually meant something to someone..._

**Will:**  Can I say something?

**Jackson:**  Anything babe, just tell me how you feel...Trust me...

**Will:**  Okay...

_Here goes..._

**Will:**  When I saw you and you saw me, I was broken...Alone...Trying to be my own person, but I guess you saw right through me...You saw how broken I really was...

As much As I wish that you hadn't saw me...Cared for me...I wished that I hadn't cared as much for you either...

Now you see me crying my eyes out...I let myself be vulnerable around you. That's something I promised myself I wouldn't ever do..To need someone...

You have no idea how much baggage I carry around with me...You could never deal with all that...I've been neglected, lied to, I've been left out to fend for myself, to fight other peoples battles...For the first time in my life, I just wanna be me! I just wanna be my own person...I don't wanna hurt anymore...

Jackson, I need someone to be around all the time...To love me...To care for me...So please, If you really wanna do this, to be with me, I need to know that you will be there...With me...Every step of the way...Can you do that? Can you let yourself fall in love with me? Honestly and completely?

_He stood there looking at me...I could see him forcing back the tears from his eyes...He reached out for my once again trembling hands..._

**Jackson:**  Will, I'm already in love with you after only a few hours...I could never not love you...This might sound crazy, but I've dreamed about you...Every single day for the last two years...Even if I could never see your face...I know it was you...Freaked out yet?

**Will:**  No...

**Jackson:**  Good, because I'm gonna be here every step of the way Will...That's if you let me...I wanna be that person who loves you no matter what...And like you said...Honestly and completely...I wanna share my hope and my dreams with you...I just love you so much...I feel like this was meant to be Will...We were meant to be...

**Will:**  This is so crazy!  I just met you...But it feels so right Son...You feel so right...

**Jackson:**  I know...Scary right?

**Will:**  Very...So what do we do now that we've accomplished putting ourselves out there...

**Jackson:**  Well I have an Idea how we could seal the deal...You game?

_Not more games..._

**Will:**  What did you have in mind?

**Jackson:**  Well, we have a game that we never finished...Wanna try doing that? 

_Hun?_

**Will:**  What do you mean never finished?

**Jackson:**  Truth? Or Dare Will?  What's it gonna be?

_You gotta be kidding me again..._

**Will:** Come on...Haven't we played enough games for one night?

**Jackson:** Trust me here babe...Truth? Or dare?

_I trust him...Go for it Horton..._

**Will:**  Alright...I choose Dare?

**Jackson:**  You sure about that?

**Will:**  I'm sure...So what's my dare? 

_I can take it...Bring it on!_

**Jackson:**  I dare you to kiss me right now...

Oh my God!

_**To be continued...** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Truth Or Dare? Chapter 10

**Truth? Or Dare? Chapter 10**

**(Will's POV)**

_Did he really just say what I think he said?  Did he dare me to kiss him just now?  Will Horton never backs down from a dare...No sir!  Never did, never will...But there's a first time for everything right?_

**Will:**  Jackson...You can't be serious right now.

_Please tell me you're not serious, please..._

**Jackson:**  Will, I'm dead serious.

_Shit!  What should I do? Lie? Tell the truth?  Is there an in between?  If there is, I wish someone whould tell me right now!_

**Will:**  I'm sorry Jackson, It's not that I don't wanna kiss you, believe me I do, but look at me...I'm a mess..I don't want my first kiss to when I'm half drunk, dirty and can barely stand alone on my own two feet!

**Jackson:**  I'm sorry Will, I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that...

_Why is he sorry?  He has nothing to be sorry about!  I'm fucking moron who got drunk and made a complete ass of myself, and now I have Mr. Hot Stuff standing here in front of me and I look like this!  Just when you think things can't get any worst...They do..._

**Will:**   Jackson, I'm the one who should be sorry.  I've made a mess of everything and now, I just fucked up what could have been my very first kiss with someone that I really love and care about.

_He looked at me puzzled..Like he was trying to process something I just said..._

**Jackson:**  Will, did you just say that you've never been kissed before?  

_Oh no I didn't...Oh my God...I did..._

**Will:** I might have said something like that...I can't exactly remember what I said.

_Yeah like he's gonna believe me!_

**Jackson:**  So it's true then, that I would have the honor of kissing your lips for the first time?

**Will:**  Yeah...

_I said hidding underneath the blush that covered my face..._

**Jackson:**  Well that just great!  

_Hun?  What does he mean by that?_

**Will:**  Hun?

**Jackson:**  You see Will, I think it's great that you've never been kissed.  It just makes it that much more special for me to make sure you're kissed properly like you should be.

_Yes!  Kiss me hard baby! I can't wait!_

**Will:**  So you think I deserve to be kissed?

_What a dumb question!  But I still would like to get the answer!_

**Jackson:**  I think you do!  

**Will:**  Can't wait!

**Jackson:** So what are we waiting for?

**Will:**  What do you mean what are we waiting for?

**Jackson:**  I mean, I'm not leaving you until I kiss thoses lips!  

_Oh...That's what you mean!_

**WIll:** Sonny, I already explained that I'm a mess and I'm not really...

_He cut me off in a flash._

**Jackson:**  Will, I already know that, but...

_He stopped for a moment..._

**Will:**  But what?

**Jackson:**  What If we do something about it?

_What does he mean by do something about it?_

**Will:**  I'm confused!

**Jackson:**  Will, do you still want to kiss me?

_Oh my God yes!_

**Will:**  Of course, why would you even think that I don't wanna kiss you?

**Jackson:** Okay, just checking, because I have an idea.

_Oh do you now? I can't wait to hear that!_

**Will:**  And what idea might that be?

_He paused...Like he wasn't sure of himself for a moment._

**Will:**  What is it Jackson?  You can tell me anything.  You know that right?

**Jackson:**  I know, it's just that I don't wanna sound pushy.

**Will:**  You're not, so tell me please...

_Tell me...Tell me..._

**Jackson:**  Okay...So, I was thinking that maybe we could go back to my place and get you cleaned up and maybe spend some alone time together. You can wash up and I'll gove you a change of cloths.  I don't want you to get the wrong Idea, because I'm not trying to take advantage of you or anything...

_His place?  Take advantage of me?  Wearing his cloths?  Would that be so bad?_

**Will:**  I no you're not...

**Jackson:**  And if maybe by the end of the night, if you feel better, and you still want to kiss me, then maybe we could just do that. I'm sorry this came out all wrong...

_Wow!_

**Will:**  No, it didn't...It came out perfectly.  

**Jackson:**  Yeah?

**Will:**  Oh yeah! So, you really wanna kiss me that bad?

**Jackson:** You bet your sexy ass I do!

**Will:**  So what are we waiting for?   Let's get out of here!

**Jackson:** Really?

**Will:**  Yes really, but I do have a question before we leave...

**Jackson:**  Sure, what is it?

**Will:**  What if I decide that I don't wanna the night to end...Do I still get a kiss?  Or do I get more?

**Jackson** :  Well that all depends on how well you behave.  

_Oh really? So What if  decide to behave badly?_

**Will:**  What if I"m a bad boy?  Do I still get a kiss?

**Jackson:**  I'll have to think about that, but I might have to spank you first!

_Yes!  Spank me!  I love that!_

**Will:**  Can't wait!

_**To be continued...** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Truth Or Dare? Chapter 11

**Truth? Or Dare? Chapter 11**

**(Jackson's POV)**

**Jackson:**  So, here we are...

_I hope he likes it...Oh God, please say you like it..._

**Will:**  Wow!  What a beautiful place Jackson.  It's huge!

_I also have something else that huge...Wanna see that later maybe?  Oh my God JK, hormones...Stay calm..._

**Jackson:**   It's not much...It's just until I find my own place and settle down.

_That came out wrong...Shit!  I sounded like I was full of myself...Argh!_

**Will:** Not much?  It's great!  My apartment is the size of your living room!  Not that I mind or anything, but seriously, it's great.

**Jackson:**  Thanks...So, do you wanna hang out for a bit?  Or do you prefer getting cleaned up first?

**Will:**  I think I'll choose option number two if that's alright with you.  I'm feeling kinda dirty right now, so...You know?

_Oh...Dirty?  I like! Need help getting cleaned up?  I can be the soap and you can rub me all over you!_

**Jackson:**  Need help? I mean need anything?

**Will:**  Just a change of cloths if it's not to much to ask.

**Jackson:**  Sure, let me get that for you.

**Will:**  Thanks...

_I walked over to my dresser and picked up a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and handed them to him.  His face looked confused..._

**Jackson:**  Are those alright?  If you don't like them, I can get you something else...

**Will:**  No these are fine.  But I was hoping for something a little more, you know?  Comfortable?

_Comfortable? What does he mean by that?  Oh... Are you thinking what I'm thinking?  No... It's way to soon..._

**Jackson:** Sweat pants?

**Will:** Nevermind, these are fine...Where's the shower?

_I grabbed him before he could leave..._

**Jackson:** Wait!  Maybe this is what you're looking for.

_I reached back inside my dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and took the jeans and t-shirt back from him._

**Jackson:**  I think maybe this is what you were looking for...

_Please say it was so I don't look like a complete ass for my assumptions..._

**Will:**  Are you sure?  Because I don't want you to think that I'm...

_I stopped him..._

**Jackson:**  I would never think that of you babe.  I just wasn't sure if you wanted to stay over, or just hang out.  I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable by asking you if you wanted to stay or not.  I don't wanna pressure you into anything you don't wanna do, and I know you don't know me very well...

**Will:**  Jackson...

**Jackson:** And I promise you I won't try anything unless you want me to try something...

_Oh my god what the hell am I saying?_

**Jackson:**  I'm sorry that came out all wrong... What I mean is, that I'll wait until you're ready before we sleep together, but only if you want to...

_Oh my God!  This came out even worst...Help!_

**Will:**  Jackson...

Jackson: I didn't mean we're gonna sleep together tonight, but when we do...Ah, forget it...

_I fucked up!_

**Will:** Are you done?

**Jackson:**  Yes...

**Will:**  Good...Because I really wanna apend the night here with you, and you're not pushing me in any way.  I want to stay over, but can we maybe get passed the first kiss and see what it will lead up to maybe before you freak out again?

_Oh God!  I can't breath...I just stood there like a fool nodding my head!_

**Will:**  So, where's the shower?

**Jackson:** Right through there...Oh, and there's also a spare tooth brush in the cabinet if you need it.

_Pointing him in the right direction._

**Will:**  Thanks...I'll be back before you know it.

**Jackson:**  Can't wait!

**Will:**  Neither can I...Oh, and Jackson?

**Jackson:**  Yeah?

**Will:**  Pink?  Seriously?  I thought you were more of a black or gray kinda guy...

_Oh no I didn't just give him my Pink boxers!  How often can I guy fuck up in one night?  Wait!  let's see...one...two...three..._

**Jackson:**  Sorry?

_I said with a grin..._

**Will:**  It's fine...I like pink!  But it's not like I'm gonna have them on for long anyways...See you in a bit!

_Holy mother of hotness!  He did not just say that!  Yes!_

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

_After 15 minutes in the shower and losing my balance a few times, I was starting to feel like I was sobering up.  Even though I was clean from head to toe, my mind was far from away from being washed out of those dirty thoughts that kept going through my mind. Not to mention the throbbing boner that's been driving me crazy just thinking about the things could do to Jackson Kiriakis.  Finally, I got out and wrapped the towel around me and started looking for the tooth brush Jackson was talking about.  Hey!  A guy need to have fresh clean breath for his first kiss right?  Better brush again just to make sure... After I got done with that, I searched for the boxers Jackson gave me.  I couldn't seem to find them.  I must have dropped them on my inside...No biggy!  I'll go back out there and get them..._

_So I walked out of the bathroom with only my towel wrapped around me, looking to see if they were on the floor...But I still couldn't find them...Maybe Jackson saw them?_

**Will:** Jackson, have you seen the boxers you gave me a while ago?

* * *

**(Jackson's POV)**

_I heard the bathroom door opening as I was getting us some coffee to relax with when I turned over and saw him standing there with nothing but his towel..._

**Jackson:**  Oh God!

_Dropping both cup on the floor.  Nice move!_

**Will:**  I'm sorry that I startled you.  I was just looking for the boxers. I think I might of dropped them in here before I went to shower.

**Jackson:**  Ah...

_Damn!_

**Will:** You okay?  You want some help cleaning that up?

_I'm okay alright!  What a view!_

**Jackson:**  I'm fine, I'll get this cleaned up...

_I answered as I was trying to stop staring...Snap out of it!_

**Jackson:**  So what where you looking for again?

**Will:**  Boxers?  

**Jackson:**  Right there!

_Pointing to the floor next to him._

**Will:**  Thanks...I'll be right back.

_I continued watching as he bent over to pick them up...But what happened next was more than I was expecting...As he reached for them, the towel slipped off...Leaving him standing there with nothing on but his beautiful smile and me with my mouth wide open..._

**Jackson:**  Will...I think you dropped your towel?

_Not that I mind!_

**Will:** Yeah, I think you're right?  Ouspy!

**Jackson:**  Arn't you gonna...

**Will:**  Gonna what? Put it back on?

**Jackson:**  Yeah...

**Will:**  Do you want me to put it back on?

_No...Please don't..._

**Jackson:**  Well that's up to you...

_What am I suppose to say?  Don't put it back on, because I wanna look at your 8 inch boner that's pointing right at me?_   _8 inches...Can you say gifted?_  

**Will:**  If I don't put it on, are you gonna come over here and spanky me like you promised?

_He wants me to spank him?  Yes! I'll spank you anyway you want it baby!_

**Jackson:**  If you want me to I will...

**Will:** Well, I think you better get your ass over here then, because I think you're gonna need to punish me!

_**To be continued...oxox** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Truth Or Dare? Chapter 12

**Truth? Or Dare? Chapter 12**

**(Jackson's POV)**

_Okay, so I just confirmed that I want to go over there and spank his sexy ass, and like he says, "Punish him!" But, I can't take advantage of him that way!  I'm not that kinda guy!_

**Jackson:**  Alright Will.  As much as I wanna go over there right now and spanky the living shit out of you, you need to relax a bit and put that thing away before you permanantly hurt yourself...

_I can't believe I just said that!_

**Will:** And If I don't? Then are you gonna spank me?

 **Jackson:**  Will, I'm not gonna spank you, so cut it out please...

 **Will:**  Oh come on...What does a guy have to do to get a proper spanking around here?

_Oh my God!  I sure hope he remembers this tomorrow!  Because I sure will._

**Jackson:** Careful what you wish for baby, because if you keep doing what you're doing to me, you might get more than just a spanking!  

 **Will:**  Would that be such a bad thing?  Because it looks to me like somebody wants to come out and play!

_He looks down at his erection._

_Oh trust me!  I can see..._

**Jackson:**  Yeah, I can see that, but baby, I don't think it's a good idea right now.  

 **Will:**  Why? Don't you like me enough to play with me? Don't you think I'm hot?

_Shit!  This is gonna be harder than I thought..._

**Jackson:**  Will, I like you a lot, and trust me, You're hot!  But please don't say things like that...I love you and I don't ever want you to feel like I don't want you, because I do...

_More than you know right now...I'm gonna need a cold shower myself to recover after this!_

**Will:**  Then why?

 **Jackson:**  Because if we "Play", I would only be taking advantage of you and the situation, and I'm not that kinda guy Will...Might be best if we get the kiss out of the way first and then we will see where things lead, okay?

_Even if it's tempting._

**Will:**  I'll let you off the hook this time, but I'm I can't promise you that I'm not gonna try again later...

 **Jackson:** Okay babe.  What ever you say...How about you get those boxers on, and I'll clean up this mess.  Then I'll get cleaned up and we can spend some time together.  How does that sound?

 **Will:**  Sounds like a plan! 

 **Jackson:**  Great!  Be back in a bit...

* * *

**15 minutes later...**

**(Will's POV)**

**Will:**  Jackson, are you almost done?  How long does it take to shower?

 **Jackson:**  I'm almost done babe, patience please...

_Patience...I want my kiss!_

**Will:**  Please hurry up!  

 **Jackson:**  10 more minutes and I'm all yours...I promise!

_He better be all mine!_

**WIll:**  Okay...

 _Argh...I hate waiting.  Haven't I waited long enough?_   

_Maybe I should lay down while I wait for Jackson to get done._

_(Yawn)_

_Boy I'm getting a bit sleepy, sure hope he gets done soon, because I'm starting to get a bit tired.  Maybe I should close my eyes for a few minutes and try to relax..._

* * *

**(Jackson's POV)**

**Jackson:**  Will, I'm done, you ready for that kiss?

_I asked as I spotted him laying there sleeping like a baby.  I walked over to the bed and sat next to him.  I could see his face as he layed there completly passed out.  God this man is so beautiful, I thought to myself...How could I even get so lucky to find someone who loves me for me?  I might be setting myself up for dissapointment, but I really believe that Will is different from other guys...He was meant to be mine.  I just know it!_

_I reached down and covered him with the blankets.  Guess I won't get that kiss tonight after all! But honestly, it doesn't matter.  Just having him here with me makes me the happiest guy in the world.  That's how much I care about him._

_I closed the lights and got under the covers next to him.  I wasn't sure if I should get to close to him, just in case he wakes up in the middle of the night and freaks out.  So I got in bed next to him and without making a sound, I leaned over and gently kissed the top of his head and whispered softly to him..._

**Jackson:**  I love you my precious angel, hope you feel better in the morning.  Sweet dreams...

_With that said, I closed my eyes...Hoping that tomorrow, I'll finally get to kiss the man of my dreams..._

**_To be continued..._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Truth Or Dare? Chapter 13

**Truth? Or Dare? Chapter 13**

**(Jackson's POV)**

_I've been tossing and turning for the last 2 hours...Like seriously, how in the hell am I suppose to sleep when I have this gorgeous man laying next to me?  Does he even know how hard it is to even watch him sleep!  Oh and By the way, that's not the only things that's hard if you know what I mean!_

_Lifting up the blaket and looking down you know where!_

**Jackson:**  Soon!  Just stay calm for now!

_Great!  Now I'm talking to my boner!  I really must be losing my mind!_

_I turned over to my side so I could watch him sleep.  His face is the most beautiful thing I've even seem in my entire life.  He looks like and angel laying there next to me...I can't stop thinking about how much I want to kiss him right now.  He's passed out right?  Maybe he wouldn't even notice if I leaned over and kiss his soft, juicy, never before been kissed lips.  A million things are going through my mind right now...Should I just go for it?  What's to worst that could happen right?  Maybe get slapped across the face?  Argh...This is so frustrating!  I just don't know how much more of this I can take!_

_I decided to get up for a while, but faith had other things in mind.  Just as I was about to get out of bed, he turned over and wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him.  Holy shit!_

**Jackson:**  Fuck!

_What am I suppost to do now?  His face was only inch away from mine and I could feel his breath on my face and my hardness was pressing up against his leg that's now between mine...Can you even imagine what I'm thinking about right now?_

_I could feel myself getting excited again...If I though I was had a while ago, well I lied!  Because Now, I'm even harder than I was...This can't be happening to me!_

_As much as I like being this close to him, I knew it was wrong for me to take advantage of him this way.  As I tried to pull away from him, he began moving around.  I tried not to make a noise and hope that he would maybe turn over to the other side, unfortunately, that's not what happened.  It got worst..._

_As soon as I lifted my arm away from him, he reached over and pulled me directly on top of him._

**Will:**  Oh Sonny...Yes!  Harder...

_Wait?  Did he just say Sonny?  Harder?  Can you say Oh my God!_

_I whispered..._

**Jackson:**  Shit! 

Why me!  Why now!

_How can I explain this position to him if he wakes up?  I don't even wanna think about that right now!  I need to get off of him before I wake him up._

_I tried to slowly reach behind me to grab his arm and to slowly remove his grip on me.  But that wasn't working out very well...So I decided to wait a bit and see what his next move was gonna be...Let's just hope it's not that slap I was talking about earlier..._

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

_I could feel him tossing next to me...I knew it was hard for him to be there like this next to me, but I wasn't ready to give in just yet...I wanted to have a little bit of fun before making my next move.  I opened one eyes and peaked over and saw he was about to get out of bed.  I decided it was time to make my move.  So, I turned over and pulled him in so his body was pressed against mine.  Still pretending to sleep..._

**Jackson:**  Fuck!

_It took everything in me not to burst out laughing, because honestly, his reaction was the funniest thing I ever witnessed.  He was trying so hard not to give in to temptation.  I could hear his breathing getting faster.  He was getting excited and I could feel every inch of his excitment on my leg!  This was so fucking hot!  I shouldn't be doing this to him, but being so close to him like this right now, it the most amazing feeling in the world.  And with him not knowing that I knew exactly what I was doing, made it even better..._

_I could see he was trying so hard not to wake me up as he lifted his arm from under me, but I had something else in mind, something very naughty I should say..._

_I grabbed him harder and pulled him right on top of my body..._

**Will:**   Oh Sonny...Yes!  Harder...

_This is great!_

**Jackson:**  Shit!

_He whispered... I knew I couldn't containe myself much longer, because all I could feel was his hard throbbing cock pressed up against mine.  I thought it was funny at first, but now, not so much.  All I wanted to do now is take him in my arms right then and there and kiss the life shit out of him.  Now I'm the one getteting excited!  Shit!  He's gonna notice I'm not sleeping once my own boner starts to rise.  Well, I think it's to late for that now...Up up and away we go!  I better have a good explanation for this, because I think I'm gonna need it after the stunt I just pulled...Guess it's time to find out!_

* * *

**(Jackson's POV)**

_Wait, is that?  No, he didn't!_

**Will:**  Boo!

**Jackson:** You're an ass Will Horton...

_I said in anger as I got off of him and got out of bed..._

**Will:**  I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself...

_He laughed..._

**Jackson:**  Will, this isn't funny...Do you know what you're doing to me?

**Will:**  I know, I'm sorry babe, please come back and lay here next to me? Please?  I promise, I won't do it again, I swear!

_I looked over at him...His face was sad but the fact I got out of bed.  I could see he felt bad about what he did, but as angry as I was about what he did, how could I say no to this face..._

**Jackson:** You better not try anything else Horton.

**Will:**  I promise, now can you please come back, I'm cold and I need some warning up!

_Oh I'll warm you up alright!_

_I walked back over and held the cover up inviting me in to cuddle next to him.  I got underneath and pulled him in close to me..._

**Jackson:**  You know, you shoud really get spanked for what you just did.

**Will:**  I should!  

**Jackson:**  I bet you would like that right?

**Will:**  Oh God I would.  But I was thinking maybe first we could, you know?

_Oh!  the kiss!_

**Jackson:**  Well, now is a good time for me, what about you?

_I could see he was nervous..._

**Will:** Yeah...

**Jackson:**  Will, we don't have to do this right now, like I said before, no pressure.  But seriously, you need to get some cloths on, because I don't know how much more I can take of this hotness before I cum right here in my boxers...

**Will:** Would that be bad? Because I think it would be hot!

**Jackson:**  Well, maybe for you it would be, but for me, it would be embarrasing and sticky that's for sure.

**Will:** Well, I guess I'm gonna have to see for myself if it's hot or not.

_He crawled over me placing one leg on each side of my thighs and lowered himself down so his body would be hovering over mine.   I could feel his throbbing erection through the soft material of my pink boxers as he grinded himself onto me._

**Jackson:** Will, what are you doing?

**Will:**  I'm doing what I've been wanting to do for the last few hours...I'm gonna kiss you Jackson...

_Last time I checked, kissing didn't include grinding...Am I wrong?_

**Jackson:**  I want to kiss you so bad right now Will...Among other things...

_I couldn't deny it anymore...This boy drove me crazy!_

**Will:**  I can't wait to feel my lips against yours...

_As our mouth's got closer by each second, I could feel his heart beating faster...My breathing became frantic...I was losing sight of all the surrounded me, and the only thing I could see was him...The most beautiful man on the face of the earth, and he was here with me, about to be kissed for the first time..._

**Jackson:**  Then what are you waiting for...

_He paused for a split second, staring directly into my eyes...I could feel the passion burning right through me as I felt his lips getting closer to mine...Never breaking eye contact for a second, we moved in closer to each other, closing the distance between us, so we could both feel exactly what eachother was feeling.  Our lips hovered over each other for a few quick seconds before they touched.  Savoring each second of this moment before it was over...I reached up and cupped his face between my hands, closing that final gap that separated us, until finally, his lips where pressed gently against mine, and finally, I was kissing the love of my life!_

_But it's what happened next totally blew me away..._

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

_A bolt of lightning rushed through my body the moment our lips touched.  Kissing Jackson was the best feeling in the world.  I've never for so alive before in my entire life... My hands ravished his body with so much need and desire as our kiss started to deepen.  Making me lose sight of everything else in the world but him...I could feel my mouth opening up, inviting him inside so we could explore each other together.  He accepted without hesitation, inserting his warm soft tongue inside.  Our kisses became harder, stronger, leaving our tongues to dance together, to caress each other, tasting each other until every inch of our mouths were explored.  Finally, we both need to come up for air...Both panting, I pressed my forehead to his...  
_

**Will:**  I love you Jackson, I love you so much...

**Jackson:**  God, I love you so much Will...I need to kiss you again right now...

_Pulling his lips against mine again...My body started shaking from all the different things I was feeling inside.  I could feel myself losing control of my emotions as things where heating up between us...Without even thinking, I rolled over to the side pulling Jackson right on top of me...Confessing my desires to him in between kisses..._

**Will:**  I want you so bad right now baby...I want to feel you inside me...

_That's right! I know what I want, and that's J.K._

**Jackson:**  Will, I think we need to slow it down a bit...before we both do something we might regret...

**Will:**  I can't slow down...I've never felt anthing like this before in my entire life...

_My arms wrapped around his body as grinding myself harder into him... Rubbing my hands up and down his back until I reached the elastic waist band of his boxers, let my finger slip inside as I slowly began to lower them down until they were completely removed..._

**Jackson:**  Will...

_He said as I kissed along the side of his neck..._

**Jackson:**  Will, if you don't stop now, I might not be able to...

**Will:**   Good!  because I'm just getting started, and I don't plan on stopping anytime soon...

 

**_To be continued...XOXO_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Truth Or Dare? Chapter 14

**Truth? Or Dare? Chapter 14**

**(Jackson's POV)**

_Despite his impatience, he was surprisingly tender as he landed a trail of kisses along my jaw before settling just below my ear, nibbling and sucking on that delicious sweet spot that just makes me wanna scream out lound in excitment!_

**Jackson:** Oh Will...

_Guess I just did!_

_I got lost in the bliss of it again until the realization that I was completely naked and he still had his boxers hit me and shyness set in. Deciding against covering up and instead opting for getting him naked, I started pulling at his shorts. Noticing my efforts to undress him, he somewhat reluctantly ended his efforts to give me a hickey and helped me out..._

_Once we were both naked, there was a moment of hesitation. We both knew where things where headed, and that there was no going back if we didn't stop now._

_It didn't matter how much I loved him or that I was hornier than ever before, I was still terrified. Luckily, Will took charge of the situation once by pulling me in for a hug as he whispered almost inaudibly in my ear..._

**Will:**  I love you...

_Before pulling back slightly so he could look at me..._

_The sense of fear and insecurity that I could read in his eyes made all the difference..._

_I practically pounced on him and suddenly I was the one who was in charge...I wanted him so much it hurt, I physically couldn't get close enough to him.  I kept running my hands through his hair and kissing him like I couldn't get enough...I could feel my body burning with lust for him, he just kept me wanting more and more.  He pulled me up a bit when he got a firm grip on my erection...The sensation was almost too much for me to handle. I wasn't worried that I was going to cum too soon, more that it was going to be painful when I did. So on that note, I gently moved his hand away and rolled him over to his back..._

**Jackson:** Will are you sure about this?

_I had to ask one more time, because frankly, I was in no way, state or form to make a decision right now.  All I could think about was him and how much I wanted his body!_

**WIll:**  I thought it was obvious.  I've never been so sure about anything in my whole life... Why do you think I've been single for so long? I've waited my whole life for you, and now, I have you...I want you Jackson, all of you...

_He said simply and leaned down and kissed me with such love and passion..._

_My brain wasted precious seconds just processing what was happening, before I could even begin to register the sensations of the kiss...All conscious thought left me as I responded to him with every fibre of my being. My hands tangled in his hair, pulling him closer to me. I had to remember how to breathe for a moment...Finally, my breath caught as the kiss grew more intense. As my lips started moving against his once again..._

_Oh God! He's so amazing..._

**Jackson:**  I've never wanted anyone as much I want you right now Will...

_My last statement seemed to turn him on...Because before I knew it, he shifted his body over so that I was halfway on top of him...And I loved every minute of it._

_His hands moved from my face and travelled down my body until he reached my hardness. I moaned in pleasure as he squeezed my throbbing erection. Apparently he liked that because he seemed to really getting into it after that...And so was I!  My hips began trusting as he stroked me gently.  Making him lose his grip on my cock._

**Will:** Hey, I was gonna play with that!

_He said reaching for my cock again. I tried to swat his hand away, but he simply rolled back towards me and flipped me on my back and started kissing his way down my chest._

**Jackson:**  Getting a little frustrated now arn't you?

_I could see dissapointment in his eyes..._

**Will:** Sorry, I was looking forward to taste you...

_My heart broke for a moment...I couldn't think of anything to say so I just stroked his cheek gently and relaxed back against the pillows. If he wanted to take his time and make this as pleasurable as possible, then I certainly wasn't going to stop him...Or should I? I knew I had to say something because he looked dissapointed, so eventually I did..._

**Jackson:**  It's okay Will, take your time...You don't need to do this is you don't want to.

 **Will:** I know...It's just...Shit!  I've been dying to do that for so long that I just dove in. I've fantasized about going down on you so many times tonight, I had it all planned out, and now I finally get to do it and I totally lose control...I'm such a moron!

 **Jackson:**  Will, you're amazing!  Everything about you is perfect!  Don't you ever say that again, you hear me?

 **Will:**  Do you know how much I love you right now?

 **Jackson:**  I do...But maybe you can remind me just how much by showing me?

_Yes!  Remind me!  Fuck!  What the hell am I saying? That sounded so desperate!  Hope he didn't take it the wrong way..._

**WIll:**  Okay...I think I can do that...

 **Jackson:** Will...I'm sorry...I didin't mean it that way, what I meant was that I like the idea of you wanting to blow me, but you don't have to do that to show me how much you love me, because I know you do, but what I'm trying to say is...

_he cut me off..._

**Will:**  Jackson...

 **Jackson:**  Sorry, I'm nervous as hell and I'm rambling all over the place.  This is like a dream come true for me.  And I don't want to screw it up.

 **Will:**  You're not going to screw this up, but babe, could you maybe just shut up and let me suck you if that's okay?

_He exclaimed as he leaned down and kissed my lips once again...He didn't even wait for my answer...He just kept on doing his thing..._

_Who was I to say no to that!_

_He continued his path down kissing and licking my body until he reached my belly button.  And that's when all my conscious thought left my head as my cock was enveloped in his hot mouth.  He started slowly by grasping the base of my cock firmly with his lips, moving his head  He seemed to savor the taste as he licked me all over. Sucking gently on the head and tonguing the slit, he moaned in appreciation before turning his blue eyes up at me again..._

**Will:** You're absolutely delicious, Jackson...

_He said and went back down on me..._

_My balls were throbbing, and I found myself groaning in between my panting..._

**Jackson:** Oh babe...

_I took a deep breath and rested my hand gently on the back of his head, letting my legs spread as far as they would and gave myself over to him completely... He swallowed as much of my cock as he could manage and started to suck me harder.  I found I couldn't help myself from thrusting gently into his hot mouth...I was hoping I wasn't going in too deep, because I didn't want to make him gag!  That would not be good!  But instead of pulling back a bit, he took it even deeper in his throat.  I moaned ferociously...throwing me head back as I bit my bottom lip...Getting lost in the moment...And what a moment it was!_

_I wasn't the only one getting lost in the blow job if you know what I mean!...Will was bobbing his head up and down enthusiastically giving it all he had, and every now and then he'd grunt happily driving me directly into a hot mess of oh's and ah's... As he got more into it, he was able to take me further into his mouth. Eventually, he moved his hand away and swallowed most of my length.  When I say most of it, I mean all of it!  Damn!  This boys has skills!  I could feel the tightness of his throat on my cock's head and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer...Not if he continued to ravish me in this way..._

_It didn't help my situation when he cupped my balls gently and started kneading them in a way that made me make a mental note to myself..."Must do this next time!" It felt absolutely amazing, so much so that I was fairly disappointed when his hand trailed further down....More I thought, more! **  
**_

_I groaned in disappointment and looked at him with grudging eyes. He smiled at me good-naturedly and stuck his finger in his mouth briefly before getting back to work on my cock.  His eyes in that moment when he looked at me, was so freaking hot!  I couldn't contain myself any longer!  My whole crotch was tingling so much from the sensations going through my body right now,  that I didn't even notice is naughty little index finger trailing downwards towards my ass. I could feel my balls start to contract as my cum seemed to be screaming to escape my body, and that's when I finally did notice is naughty little index finger...Up my ass!_

**Jackson:**  Oh God!  

_I almost released right then and there..._

**Will:**  You like that don't you babe?

_Do I even have to answer that question?_

**Jackson:** Oh Yes!  Will, you're so freakin amazing...

I blurted out as he continued moving his finger in and out...

* * *

 

**(Will's POV)**

_I could see by the way he was squirming around that he was really enjoying it...I didn't want to stop, but I knew if I didn't, that he wasn't gonna last much longer..._

_I released his hardness from my mouth and removed my finger from his ass, kissing my way back up to his lips before looking him in the eyes again..._

**Will:**  I love you so much Jackson, but I think I'm ready for more...

_He just laid there looking at me with his beautiful chocolate brown eyes...I was trying to imagine what was going through his mind...His eyes were filled with so much love that it almost scared me for a moment...I had to catch my breath, because I was feeling so many different emotions all at once...Emotions that I never knew existend until I met him..._

**Jackson:**  Will, I want to be with you in every way possible...But please, there's something I need to say before we go any further if that's alright.

_I nodded..._

**Jackson:**  I've never met anyone like you before and it scares the living shit out of me, because I know in my heart that what I feel for you is so much more than I could ever imagine or hope for...You might think this is stupid, but I made a promise to myself that the next time I  would make love to someone, it would be the "One"!  And right now, I want more than to be with you in this way, but I need to know if you feel the same way about me, because Will, you're it for me.  You're every thing I ever wanted and so much more.  But you gotta understand that being with me is not that simple.  I am a Kiriakis, and being a Kiriakis come with a price.  As much as I hate it, it's part of who I am and I can't deny that...Because once I give myself to you, It's forever Will.  And I couldn't bare the idea of losing you because of who I am...So I need to know, do you see a forever with us?  Because if you don't than I don't think I can do this... 

_It didn't even have to think twice before giving him my answer, because I could already imagine spending forever with him...There was no doubt in my mind, that Jackson Kiriakis was the one for me..._

**Will:** Jackson, I won't say that I'm not totally scared shitless about being with you, because that would be a lie.  Because I am, I'm scared that once you see I have nothing more to offer than my love, that you might toss me over for something better...I couldn't live with myself if that even happened.  And I don't find anything you said stupid, because I feel the exact same way that you're feeling.  Because I want you to be my first Jackson, I want you to be the one and only man that even makes love to me...Once I give myself to you, I'm yours forever, I hope you know just how much you mean to me...I love you so much and just knowing you think I'm the "One" for you, makes me love you and want you even more, because Jackson, I think you're the "One" for me too...

_He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, turning me over so I'm on my back and he's laying on top of me...I could feel the warmth of his skin on my body as we both started to passionatly kissed each other like never before.  Our lips pressed against each other while our heads tiled from side to side, so we could savour each others kiss even more.  Our hands pulled at each others skin while things continued to heat up between us... I reached up and tangled my fingers in his hair as I pulled his body closer to mine so we could feel each and every movement coming from our body..._

_I pushed him back for a moment, because I knew I was ready to offer myself completely over to him.  I lowered myself down the bed placing on leg on each side of him, giving him full access not only to my body but also to my heart..._

_He sat there staring over me for a few seconds...I couldn't help but to admire his beauty.  I've never in my life seen such a beautuful person indside and out.  He was truly one of a kind and did I forget to say he was about to be all mine? Yes!  All mine!_

_He took a deep breath and gasped..._

**Jackson:**  You are so beautiful...You're a gift sent from heaven Will Horton...I just want to show you right now how much I love you...

 **Will:**  I want nothing more than for you to show me how much you love me...I never though I could feel this way about someone, and I'm so glad that I found that someone in you...I love you so much Jackson...

 **Jackson:**  I want you so bad right now Will, all of you...

_My body trembled after hearing those words come out of his mouth..._

**Will:**  I'm yours Jackson...You can have all of me...I want nothing more than for you to be inside me right now, but could you please go slow?  I don't ever want this night to end...

 **Jackson:**  I never want this night to end either, but I promise that's I'll make sure you never forget this night for the rest of your life...

_He leaned down and slowly kissed his way up to my chest up to my lips and whispered in my ear..._

**Jackson:**   But first, I need to get you ready baby...I know this is your first time and I want to make this the best experiance ever for you.  I promise you I'll go slow and take good care of you...I wont even let anything happen to you...

_I nodded..._

**WIll:** Okay...

_He reached over and grabbed a small pillow and put it underneath my ass, positioning me so he could have a better angle at me entry.  He reached over in the night stand drawer and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube.  He put the condom next to me and proceded in opening the bottle of lube.  I could see he was having a hard time because I noticed his hand shaking.  I sat up and reach over and took the bottle of lube from his hands.  I removed the seal from around the top and gave it back to him and laid myself back down in the position he had just placed me.  He smilied at my gesture..._

_He opened the bottle of lube and applied a generous amount to his finger.  He lowered his finger down and slowly started massaging his way around my never before touched hole.  His touch was warm and gentle...Being touched like this was so fucking amazing.  I had never felt anything so intimate before in my entire life...And to be sharing this with him, was the most amazing feeling ever...He looked up at me to as if he was asking permission before going in. I simply smiled and pushed my head back against the pillow that craddled my  head and closed my eyes...And with that, I felt a small burning sensation as he inserted his first finger..._

_I grasped at the sheets underteath me...The feeling of being penetrated for the first time was so much more than I ever imagined it would be..._

**Will:**  Oh Jackson...

_I took a few deep breaths trying to relax enough so the pain would subside and within no time, the burning stop and all I could feel was pleasure...Once he saw I was enjoying it, he began the move his finger slowly in and out causing me to groan softly...._

_He slowly removed his finger and re-applied more lube and proceeded in repeating his previous actions, only this time, he inserted two fingers...I could feel my body react to what he was doing to me...My hips began bucking up and down as the pleasure started to reach a point that I couldn't control..._

__I simply blurted out..._ _

**Will:**   More Jackson, I want more!

_I begged...He responded to my request by inserting a third finger.._

**Jackson:** You like that don't you?

Does he even have to ask?

 **Will:**  Yes, don't stop....Please...

_As he continued moving his fingers inside and outside of my body at a faster pace, he reached over with his other hand and grabbed my throbbing cock, wrapped his fingers around it, and gently began to stroke it.  I felt a rush take over my body like I was about to explode in extasy...My emotions were running wild, and I could hardly contain my self anymore...I filled the room with oh's and ah's of my own as he continued to pleasure me...I knew being my first time and all that I might not last very long, but I wasn't ready to release just yet...I knew I was ready for him and I did the only thing I could think of in the heat of the moment...I screamed!_

**Will:**   Now baby...I want you now!

_He froze...I probably scared him screaming like a fucking lunatic, but I couldn't take it anymore...I wanted him..._

**Jackson:** Now?

_Do I have to paint him a picture?_

**Will:**  Yes now, I'm ready baby, I want you inside me now...

_Before he could even respond, I pushed him back, and grabbed the condom that was on the bed next to me and tried my best to hurry up and get it opened.  I was shaking so badly that I couldn't even tear the wrapper...I was beginning to lose patience..._

**Will:**  Is there a fucking instruction manual on how to open these things?

_Like seriously!  How hard is it suppose to be?_

**Jackson:**  Baby, try to relax...

 **Will:**  Relax?  How the fuck am I suppose to relax if I can't event opend a fucking condom wrapper?

 **Jackson:**  Here, let me help you with that...

 **Will:**  I'm fine! just give me a minute.

_I'm a man!  I can do this!_

**Jackson:**  Will, I just want to help...The faster we get it opened, the fast we can be making love to each other...

_The boy's gotta good point!  Who am I to argue with that?  So I handed it over to him admiting defeat..._

_He took the condom out of my hand and lifted it up to his mouth, bitting the edge of it with his teeth.  And in one single pull, the wrapper opened...And gave it back to me in my hand..._

_Great!  Now I feel like a moron!_

_Without waisting any more time, I took the condom out of the wrapper and pulled him in closer to me so I could have better access at putting it on him.  But even that wasn't working out very well for me...I was thinking I should maybe just give up and lowered my eyes down...And that's when I heard his voice again as he lifted my chin so he could look me in the eyes..._

**Jackson:** Hey, don't give up on us just yet...We're just getting started babe...This is our first time together and it's normal for it to feel a little awkward at first...But I promise you, that it only gets better from here...

 **Will:**  It does?

 **Jackson:**  It does...Here, let me do it this time.  And next time, you can be the one to do it...Okay?

 **Will:**  Okay, sounds good to me...

_He reached over and took the condom from my hand...holding on the the tip with his fingers, he positionned the condom over the tip of his cock.  With his other hand, he slowly started to unroll it until his fulness was completely covered...He was now ready...Without waisting another moment, he applied a generous amount of lube over the condom before he lowered me back onto the bed and asked me one last question..._

**Jackson:** Are you ready?

_I swallowed once before answering, because I knew that after tonight, my life was would never be the same again, but I knew in my heart that I was making the right decision._

**Will:** Yes I am...More than you'll ever know...

_He kissed me once before lifting his body off of mine.  Without taking our eyes off each other, he gently lifted my hips and pulled me down so I was in the perfect position for him to enter.  He took his cock and rubbed it a few times over my entry to make sure that it was still well lubricated to make the entry would be painless as possible.  He aligned the head of his hardness with my hole and gently applied a bit of pressure forcing it inside me.  I could feel myself opening up to him as he continued slowly pushing himself deeper inside me.  Once the head of his cock was fully engulfed, he stopped for a moment to make sure I was alright...I winked at him, giving him the signal to proceed, and so he did...With one last push, he was now fully immerced inside my body..._

_What started out as Dare tonight, ended with Truth...And what happenes next in our story, is only a few chapters away..._

_**To be continued...XOXO** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
